Oh, My Darling
by Tsubaki Jung
Summary: Di usianya yang baru memasuki 18 tahun, Jaejoong harus menikah dengan pria yang tidak dikenalnya. Bagaimana cara Jaejoong menolaknya? Akankah pernikahan ini berjalan dengan baik atau malah sebaliknya? Lalu, siapa laki-laki tersebut?/ YunJae fanfiction/ Yaoi/ M-preg/ YunJae shipper come to here baby
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, My Darling**

**Author**: Tsubaki Jung

**Casts**: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun and many more

**(A/N : Choi (Kim) Siwon x Kim Kibum; Jaejoong parents and Tan (Jung) Hangeng x Kim (Jung) Heechul; Yunho parents)**

**Genre**: Romance/ Fluff/ Comedy/ M-preg

**Rated**: M (maybe)

**Warning**: Typo(s), OOC, AU, Yaoi dan hal-hal absurd lainnya

**Disclaimer**:** Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, tapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Jika ada kemiripan dengan yang lain itu murni ketidaksengajaan. **

* * *

**No bash, No flame! **

**Don't judge my chara! **

**I warning You!**

* * *

_**Pernikahan yang diawali karena sebuah perjodohan**_

_**Tetapi aku tidak tahu**_

_**Apakah perjodohan ini akan menjadi cinta?**_

_**Dan inilah awal dari perjalanan cintaku...**_

* * *

_Brakkk_

Pintu terbuka dan mengagetkan pemuda yang kini tengah sibuk mengurusi dokumen-dokumen yang entah apa isinya. Ia pun menghela napasnya panjang, jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar saat mendengar suara bantingan pintu. Tanpa melihat pun ia sudah tahu siapa yang masuk ke ruangannya.

"Eomma, tidak bisakah datang dengan cara yang biasa?" tanyanya begitu mendapati sosok yang telah melahirkannya berdiri diambang pintu.

Sedikit bosan karena setiap kali ibunya datang selalu saja berisik.

Laki-laki cantik nan angkuh itu berjalan mendekati anak semata wayangnya, lalu duduk dihadapannya tanpa dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Jika ibunya sudah datang kesini itu berarti ada sesuatu hal yang penting atau mungkin akan membahas seperti yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kapan kau akan menikah?" katanya tanpa ada niatan untuk menyapa anaknya terlebih dahulu. Sikap menyebalkan dan semena-mena inilah yang membuat pria tampan ini mudah terserang sakit kepala hampir setiap harinya.

Ya Tuhan, demi _Author!_ Apa ibunya tidak bosan menanyakan hal itu padanya, bahkan baru beberapa hari yang lalu ibunya ini menanyakan pertanyaan seperti yang diajukannya sekarang. Yunho memijit pelipisnya perlahan dan mengusap dengan kasar wajahnya. Sejujurnya, ia bosan jika ibunya selalu menanyakan hal yang sama padanya. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi dan ia terbiasa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Ia tidak butuh pendamping -menurutnya.

Namun, sepertinya laki-laki cantik ini tidak mau mendengar alasan yang diberikan olehnya, bahkan ibunya tidak berniat mendengarkan apapun.

"Eomma, berhentilah bertanya seperti itu" sahutnya jenggah.

"Umurmu sudah 30 tahun—"

"Eomma lupa jika umurku baru memasuki 28 tahun dan jangan menambahkan umurku seenaknya" katanya sedikit mengingatkan sekaligus memotong ucapan ibunya.

Heechul mendecakkan lidahnya kesal, "Apa bedanya? Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa tahun lagi dan kau… usiamu akan bertambah" sahutnya tak mau kalah.

Yunho hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Percuma saja berdebat dengan ibunya yang keras kepala dan suka memerintah, ia pasti kalah.

"Aku sibuk Eomma dan tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Eomma menyerah saja karena aku masih ingin sendiri" katanya santai dan sukses membuat persimpangan urat-urat di kepala seorang Jung Heechul.

Barusan Yunho bilang apa? Hal itu? Apa anaknya sudah gila, ya? Apa ia akan terus-terusan seperti ini bekerja dan bekerja? Berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen bodoh sama seperti suaminya, begitu?

_Hell No!_ Apapun yang terjadi Yunho harus menikah! Ia sudah lama menginginkan seorang cucu. Dan ia tidak mau menunggu. ia sudah cukup bersabar dengan sifat pembangkang Yunho mengenai pernikahan. Untuk kali ini ia harus membuat Yunho mau mengikuti kemauannya!

"Eomma menginginkan seorang cucu yang lucu. Tidak bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaan Eomma?" ucapnya lirih seraya memperlihatkan wajah sendunya.

Ouwh, coba lihat! Bahkan ada setitik airmata di sudut matanya. Tsk, sepertinya Jung Heechul sudah melatih kemampuan aktingnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menemui Yunho.

Pria itu menghela napasnya berat. Menatap wajah cantik ibunya yang kini sudah basah oleh airmata. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri laki-laki cantik yang sudah melahirkannya. Kemudian memeluknya dan dengan lembut mengusap punggung Heechul.

"Baiklah, Eomma menang. Aku akan menuruti apapun yang Eomma katakan. Jadi berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu" kata Yunho akhirnya.

Meskipun ia sangat tahu jika ini hanya akal-akalan ibunya, namun Yunho tetap menyanggupinya. Walaupun ia tidak yakin dengan keputusannya. Ia tetap akan menuruti sang ibu.

"Kau tidak bohongkan? Kau benar-benar akan menuruti kemauan Eomma?" tanyanya memastikan, kembali Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah.

Tanpa Yunho sadari seringaian telah terukir di wajah cantik Heechul. Dalam hati Heechul memekik senang karena Yunho mau menuruti permintaannya. Ohh, akhirnya! Sebentar lagi keinginannya pasti akan terwujud. Jika tahu rencananya akan berhasil, maka sudah sejak dulu ia melancarkan airmata palsunya untuk memudahkan rencananya yang ingin menjodohkan Yunho dengan anak temannya.

Meskipun terkesan licik, akan tetapi ini untuk masa depan putranya.

"Eomma ingin menjodohkanmu dengan putra sahabat Eomma semasa kuliah dulu. Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?"

Yunho menghela napasnya berat, entah kenapa ia jadi menyesali pernyataan aku-menyerah pada sang ibu dan mengiyakan apapun yang akan dikatakan Heechul. Ingin menolak tapi ia sudah terlanjur berjanji dan ia tidak mau menjadi anak durhaka karena tidak menuruti laki-laki cantik itu. Lagipula, ia juga tidak mungkin menolaknya, mengingat betapa menyeramkan ibunya jika sudah marah. Maka ia memilih untuk mengikuti permainan ibunda tercinta.

"Terserah Eomma saja" jawabnya pasrah. Heechul pun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk Yunho.

"Eomma tahu, kau tidak akan pernah mengecewakan Eomma" ucapnya senang.

"Dan Eomma sangat tahu jika aku tidak pernah mengatakan tidak pada Eomma" balas Yunho.

Mendengar perkataan anaknya membuat Heechul mengeluarkan cengiran khas miliknya. Ia senang jika Yunho sudah bersikap seperti ini padanya. Anaknya benar-benar penurut.

"Kalau begitu Eomma pulang dulu. Jangan lupa makan siang. Eomma tidak mau kau sampai sakit. Kau mengerti" ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yunho sendirian. Tak lupa memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Yunho.

Setelah kepergian Heechul, Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya sambil mengingat perkataan ibunya barusan. Haa~h, entah bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan 'ya' pada ibunya. Padahal dulu ia selalu menolak apapun yang dikatakan ibunya mengenai perjodohan. Tetapi, kenapa sekarang ia justru malah tidak bisa menolak dan terkesan mengikuti apapun kemauan Heechul.

Bagaimana mungkin ia menikah dengan orang yang bahkan ia tidak kenal sama sekali?

Apa mungkin pernikahan ini akan berjalan dengan lancar, mengingat ia menikah karena dijodohkan. Bahkan ia tidak tahu seperti apa wajah dan bagaimana orang yang akan dinikahinya nanti?

Cinta.

Ia bahkan nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri hanya karena pemikirannya tersebut. Mungkinkah akan ada 'cinta' di dalam pernikahannya nanti?

Aish, sial! Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya sakit kepala. Huh, ia benar-benar menyesali perkataannya barusan. Dan setelahnya, pria ini justru malah melamun. Melupakan jika masih ada beberapa tumpukan dokumen yang belum ia lihat.

.

.

.

Sesosok pria cantik tengah sibuk dengan tumpukan buku-buku tebal yang dibawanya dari perpustakaan. Ia baru saja meminjam buku-buku dari sana. Ada beberapa kumpulan novel dan mata pelajaran yang lain. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk membaca buku. Ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, jadi tidak heran jika pria ini selalu terlihat di ruang perpustakaan sekolahnya.

Pria cantik itu memasuki kelasnya dan menduduki kursi yang berada di dekat jendela. Menyamankan posisinya dan mulai membuka salah satu buku yang dibawanya. Ia memakai kacamata baca yang sering dipakainya saat membaca. Sosoknya begitu cantik. Rambut hitamnya bergoyang kesana-kemari saat angin menerpa wajah cantiknya. Kulitnya putih tanpa cacat dan jangan lupakan bibir mungil _kissable_-nya yang selalu basah dan berwarna semerah _cherry_. Membuat siapa saja terpesona akan kecantikan yang dimilikinya.

_Brakkk_

Baru saja ia mendapatkan ketenangannya, namun suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras justru malah mengganggu kesenangannya. Astaga, siapa yang sudah berani mengganggunya? Sosok itupun segera menghampiri pria cantik yang sejak tadi dicarinya.

"Di sini kau rupanya"

Jaejoong –nama laki-laki itu- menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Ia bisa melihat sosok imut yang menghampirinya itu tengah meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Jaejoong menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia pun balas menatap sepupunya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya malas. Laki-laki itu segera mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Kau pasti belum makan siang?" katanya.

Laki-laki cantik itu hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Jadi, sepupunya ini datang dengan heboh hanya untuk menanyakannya sudah makan atau belum?

"Aku tidak lapar" sahutnya.

Ia pun kembali membaca buku yang tadi sempat dibacanya. Namun, sepertinya pria yang satunya tidak suka dengan sikap Jaejoong yang satu ini. Terbukti jika laki-laki manis bernama Kim Junsu ini, mengambil buku yang baru saja dipegangnya dan ia lempar ke sembarang arah.

"Ikut aku!" katanya dengan nada memerintah, tak lupa menarik sebelah tangannya dan menyeret Jaejoong ke luar kelas.

"Ya! Kim Junsu! Lepaskan aku!" tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Jaejoong, Junsu terus menariknya menuju kantin sekolah.

"Diam dan ikuti aku!" katanya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Jika kau masih berteriak seperti tadi, akan ku adukan kau pada Kibum-ie ahjumma" katanya lagi.

Pria cantik itu langsung terdiam seketika begitu mendengar nama ibunya disebut. Oh, ayolah! Jaejoong sangat tahu seperti apa jika ibunya sudah marah. Kim Kibum, pria cantik berwajah malaikat ini bisa berubah menjadi kejam jika sedang marah. Dan Jaejoong tahu membuat ibunya marah itu sama artinya dengan bunuh diri. Mau tak mau ia pun mengikuti kemana Junsu akan membawanya.

Huh, jika sudah begini ia tidak bisa melayangkan protesannya.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah kedua Kim ini menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbelanja. Ini adalah rutinitas mereka setelah pulang sekolah. Dan di sinilah mereka berada di pusat perbelanjaan yang terdapat di Korea, Myeong-dong. Berbelanja adalah hobi mereka. Mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya untuk satu orang saja.

Kim Jaejoong.

Pria cantik yang satu ini selalu _fashionable_ dan tidak pernah ketinggalan untuk membeli barang-barang _branded_. Bahkan koleksinya melebihi gadis-gadis remaja usianya.

Pria cantik yang menjadi tokoh utama ini selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbelanja. Tak heran jika sepupunya Kim Junsu selalu marah-marah hanya karena menemani Jaejoong berbelanja. Laki-laki cantik itu bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk berbelanja dan terkadang membuat Junsu mati bosan karena sifatnya ini.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya begitu mendapati sosok Jaejoong yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Jangan lupakan beberapa kantong belanjaan yang terdapat di kedua tangannya. Junsu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat kantong-kantong belanjaan Jaejoong yang begitu banyak. Astaga, bahkan tidak ada separuh dari kantong belanjaan yang dibawanya.

"Setelah ini kita kemana?"

Pria cantik itu terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu sebelum pulang" katanya antusias.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau makan?"

"_Ice cream"_ sahut Jaejoong cepat.

Junsu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati wajah berbinar milik sepupu cantiknya, kemudian tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang menurutnya kekanakkan.

"_Ice cream? _Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil"

"Hei! Bukan hanya aku saja, semua orang menyukai makanan bernama _ice cream_, jadi jangan menyimpulkan seperti itu, mengerti!"

Pria manis itu hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata protesan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Jaejoong. Merasa geli dengan sikap Jaejoong yang satu ini. Ia sangat tahu jika Jaejoong menyukai _ice cream_. Dan satu lagi. Pria cantik ini juga mengoleksi boneka-boneka lucu dengan bulu yang lembut. Eih, ini adalah rahasia. Tidak semua orang tahu akan hal ini. Dan Jaejoong selalu berkata jika dirinya adalah pria _manly!_

Keduanya pun memutuskan untuk memakan _ice cream_ di _cafe _yang ada di sudut jalan, sambil menikmati pemandangan dari luar _cafe_. Setelah selesai mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Junsu dijemput oleh tunangannya yang bernama Park Yoochun, sedangkan Jaejoong pulang sendiri. Lagipula, ia selalu membawa mobil kesayangannya kemanapun ia pergi. Tanpa perlu menunggu seseorang menjemputnya. Lagipula, ia lebih suka mengendarai mobilnya sendiri tanpa bantuan seorang supir.

Mobil _Lamborghini_ putih milik Jaejoong berjalan membelah kepadatan kota Seoul. Semilir angin yang berhembus membuat suasana hiruk-pikuk dijalan menjadi lebih nyaman. Meskipun begitu semua orang yang berlalu-lalang tidak mengeluh karena selalu mendapati kepadatan seperti ini di setiap harinya.

Begitu sampai di kediaman rumahnya, pria cantik ini memakirkan mobilnya di halaman luas tersebut. Senyum manis selalu menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Rambut hitamnya bergoyang kesana-kemari mengikuti setiap langkah kakinya. Ia pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyeret kedua kakinya menuju lantai atas dimana kamarnya berada. Dengan langkah riang ia berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Sesekali terdengar senandung kecil yang mengalun indah dari bibirnya.

Putra tunggal pasangan Kim Siwon dan Kim Kibum ini memiliki wajah cantik dan selalu populer di kalangan siswa-siswi di sekolahnya. Hampir di setiap harinya ia mendapati setumpuk surat cinta di dalam lokernya. Bukan hanya surat cinta, laki-laki cantik ini juga selalu mendapatkan karangan bunga dari para penggemarnya dan jangan lupakan sekotak coklat menjadi pemanis sebagai hadiah.

Meskipun begitu, Jaejoong tidak pernah membalasnya, bahkan lelaki ini terkesan dingin menanggapi para penggemarnya. Ditambah lagi dengan sikap protektif yang dimiliki sepupunya. Junsu bahkan tidak segan-segan menghajar siapa saja yang mendekati Jaejoong.

Keduanya tumbuh bersama sejak kecil. Mereka saling melengkapi layaknya saudara kandung. Meskipun Junsu lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Jaejoong, tapi entah kenapa Junsu lah yang selalu bersikap dewasa dibandingkan Jaejoong yang selalu memperlihatkan wajah imutnya hanya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Meskipun cerewet Junsu benar-benar menyayangi Jaejoong, begitu pula sebaliknya Jaejoong merasa terlindungi jika ada Junsu. Laki-laki cantik ini akan mengeluarkan segala keluh-kesahnya pada Junsu dan Junsu akan selalu ada untuk memeluk Jaejoong di saat lelaki ini sedang sedih dan membutuhkannya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jaejoong meletakkan semua belanjaannya di atas ranjang _Queen size_ miliknya. Ia pun melepas seragam sekolahnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, Jaejoong ke luar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menghampiri lemari besar yang ada di kamarnya. Jaejoong mengenakan kaos _V-neck_ lengan pendek berwarna abu-abu dan celana _training __selutut_berwarna hitam.

Berjalan ke luar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri sang ibu yang berada di dapur. Membantu ibunya untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Kibum saat melihat Jaejoong disampingnya dan pria cantik itu hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Seperti biasa, membosankan" jawabnya.

Kibum tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan putra satu-satunya ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Tsk, mereka selalu memberikan bunga dan cokelat untukku. Memangnya mereka pikir aku ini seorang gadis. Apa Eomma tahu? Mereka juga memberikanku surat cinta dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutunya kesal.

"Aigoo~ ternyata putra Eomma yang cantik ini begitu populer di sekolah" ledeknya sembari mencubit pipi Jaejoong sebelah kiri.

"Ish, Eomma aku ini tampan! Tampan!" ucapnya tak terima.

"Iya, kau tampan dan cantik Jaejoong-ie sayaa~ng"

"Eomma~a" rengeknya.

Kibum pun hanya tersenyum mendengar rengekan manja yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong barusan. Yah, seperti inilah jika Jaejoong berada di rumah. Merengek dan selalu bersikap manja.

Sembari menunggu kepulangan ayahnya -Kim Siwon- Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya dengan menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Mengganti beberapa stasiun TV tanpa ada niatan untuk menontonnya. Huh, sepertinya tidak ada acara yang bagus. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena sedari tadi tidak ada acara yang bagus.

Kibum menghampiri anaknya yang sudah mulai terlihat bosan. Ia duduk di sebelah kiri Jaejoong. Memberikan _cookies_ untuk cemilan mereka.

"Tadi siang Eomma bertemu teman lama saat Eomma berbelanja" ucap Kibum memulai percakapan.

"Pasti setelah itu Eomma bergosip seperti ahjumma-ahjumma tetangga sebelah"

"Kau benar dan kami—"

Kibum langsung menatap tajam anaknya saat ia mulai mengerti kata-kata yang diucapkan Jaejoong barusan.

"Ya! Eomma tidak seperti itu!" katanya tidak terima dikatai oleh putranya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin? Bukankah Eomma selalu seperti itu jika sudah bertemu sengan teman lama? Bergosip dan membicarakan hal-hal yang—"

_Pletak_

Satu pukulan bersarang tepat di kepala Jaejoong. Membuat pria cantik ini meringis. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Eomma!"

"Kau hanya perlu diam dan mendengarkan saat Eomma berbicara, mengerti!"

"Aish, baiklah"

Kibum kembali berbicara dan menceritakan bagaimana pertemuannya barusan. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman dan anggukan. Kali ini ia tidak memotong perkataan ibunya ataupun mengejek. Ia tidak mau terkena pukulan oleh ibunya lagi.

"Kami memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kalian. Dan Eomma juga sudah melihat wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tampan. Dia pasti bisa menjadi suami yang baik untukmu" kata Kibum menutupi cerita bertemu-teman-lama.

Jaejoong masih tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat otak jeniusnya mulai menghimpun kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh ibunya. Kalau ia tidak salah dengar ada kata menjodohkan lalu suami dan untukmu. Jika tidak ada kerusakan pada pendengarannya seperti itulah kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Kibum padanya.

_Okay, please wait!_

_Loading please~~_

"APA?!"

"Ya! Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu! Eomma bisa tuli mendadak karena teriakanmu barusan!"

Masih tidak ada respon dari Jaejoong. Otaknya sibuk menyusun kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan ibunya.

"Menikah? Aku?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri. Wajahnya masih memperlihatkan raut tak percaya juga kaget.

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Iya, kau. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

_Oh Gosh_! Ibunya benar-benar sudah gila! Menikah? Yang benar saja, tentu saja ia tidak mau! Ia masih ingin bersenang-senang. Lagipula, Jaejoong masih sekolah dan belum terpikirkan olehnya untuk segera menikah.

"Eomma sudah gila! Seenaknya menjodohkanku tanpa memberitahuku sebelumnya" ucapnya kesal.

"Hoh, kau sudah berani mengataiku rupanya" kata Kibum tenang.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku? Aku hanya…"

"Apa?"

Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Pokoknya aku menolak perjodohan ini!"

"Meskipun kau menolak, Eomma akan tetap menjodohkanmu!"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Junsu saja sudah bertunangan. Kenapa kau tidak?"

Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong ingin sekali mencekik leher ibunya yang kelewat menyebalkan ini dan sayangnya ia hanya bisa melakukan hal itu di dalam pikirannya. Bertunangan dan menikah itu sangat berbeda. Bagaimana mungkin ibunya menyamakan kedua kata tersebut. Bertunangan dan menikah tentu saja hal yang berbeda.

Jaejoong memijit pelipisnya. Duhh, kepalanya benar-benar sakit sekarang.

"Junsu belum menikah. Dia hanya bertunangan" katanya dengan suara pelan.

"Sama saja" sahutnya enteng. Terlihat sekali jika Kibum tidak ingin dibantah.

_Oh God_, jika terus seperti ini Jaejoong bisa gila!

_God, kill me now!_

"Tentu saja ini berbeda. Junsu dan si jidat lebar itu sudah lama berpacaran, sedangkan aku… aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya dan bagaimana orang tersebut. Dia hanya orang asing. Dan sialnya Eomma menikahkanku dengan orang yang tidak kukenal!" katanya frustasi.

"Eomma tidak perduli! Pokoknya kau harus mau menerima perjodohan ini!" ucap Kibum keras kepala.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau dijodohkan!" tolaknya.

Jaejoong bangun dari duduknya dan ingin pergi meninggalkan Kibum.

"Kim Jaejoong! Eomma belum selesai bicara!"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap ibunya.

"Eomma 'kan sudah mendengar penolakanku akan perjodohan ini. Lalu, apalagi?" Jaejoong mendengus sebal.

"Tidak! Kau akan tetap Eomma jodohkan dengan pria pilihan Eomma. Suka atau tidak suka!" ucap Kibum tegas.

Kedua mata bulat Jaejoong membulat sempurna. Barusan ia mendengar jika dirinya akan menikah dengan laki-laki!

Oh, ya ampun!

Cobaan apalagi ini!

"Eomma!"

"Tidak ada penolakan Kim Jaejoong! Suka atau tidak suka!"

Sial! Jika sudah seperti ini ia tidak mungkin bisa menolak, bahkan jika ia merengek sekalipun ia tidak yakin jika ibunya akan mendegarkan.

Menikah di usia muda? Ini benar-benar gila!

Padahal baru beberapa jam lalu ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman-teman sekolahnya dan berbelanja dengan Junsu seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Dan sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan jika masa remajanya akan hilang begitu ia menikah nanti.

Mendengar kata menikah saja membuat Jaejoong ingin melompat ke dasar jurang dan kini ia harus mendapati kenyataan jika dirinya akan menikah dengan seorang laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya. Jaejoong rasanya ingin menangis sekarang. Ibunya benar-benar kejam.

"Jika Eomma tetap memaksa, Eomma saja yang menikah dengannya!" ucap Jaejoong kesal dan setelah itu ia meninggalkan Kibum di ruang tamu.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Eomma belum selesai bicara! Ya!"

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan dari ibunya, Jaejoong berjalan ke lantai atas untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Ia sudah tidak _mood_ lagi untuk makan malam. Ibunya benar-benar merusak _mood_-nya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih terus berada di dalam kamarnya. Duduk di atas ranjang _Queen size_ miliknya sambil memeluk boneka gajah kesayangannya. Jaejoong terus memikirkan cara untuk menggagalkan perjodohannya.

Argh! Sial! Kenapa ini harus terjadi pada dirinya? Sebelumnya Kibum tidak pernah menyinggung masalah pernikahan, tapi kenapa sekarang ibunya terlihat antusias?

"Menikah? Ini benar-benar gila!"

Lagi-lagi bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan makian serta umpatan-umpatan karena ulah ibunya barusan. Bagaimana mungkin ibunya ingin menikahkannya dengan lelaki yang tak dikenalnya.

"Eomma pasti menjodohkanku dengan ahjussi-ahjussi mesum" pikirnya menebak.

Buru-buru Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Darimana ia mendapatkan pemikiran seperti itu?

Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Tidak!

Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk menggagalkan perjodohan sepihak ini?

"Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" katanya lirih.

Padahal tadi ia begitu bersemangat akan rencananya yang ingin menggagalkan perjodohan tersebut. Tapi, sekarang? Ia justru tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Lelaki itu bahkan hanya berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya.

Jaejoong merentangkan tangannya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang dan kini kata-kata ibunya kembali terdengar. Bagaimana ini? Ia tidak mau dijodohkan, tetapi ia juga tidak mungkin menolak kemauan ibunya yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa dibantah.

_Srakk_

Jaejoong kemudian mendudukkan dirinya. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kedua mata bulatnya ia pejamkan.

"Tuhan, kau tahu 'kan kalau aku ini anak yang penurut. Selalu mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua orang tuaku" katanya.

Saat ini pria cantik itu tengah melakukan ritual berdo'a-sebelum-tidur dengan tema do'a-anak-yang-teraniaya.

"Meskipun, sebelum ini aku sempat mengatai ibuku, tapi itu bukan kesalahanku. Ibuku duluan yang memulainya" katanya membela diri.

"Tuhan yang baik hati, bisakah kau memberikan pencerahan pada ibuku yang menye- eum, maksudku ibuku yang baik agar dia mau membatalkan perjodohan bodoh itu. Jika kau mengabulkan permintaanku ini, aku berjanji akan menjadi anak baik yang penurut. Aku juga akan menuruti kata-kata ibuku—"

'—_pengecualian untuk perjodohan itu'_ sambungnya dalam hati.

Jaejoong perlahan membuka kedua matanya, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Kau harus membantuku, okay"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan untuk menutup do'a-sebelum-tidur yang dilakukannya barusan. Tak lupa ia memberikan satu kedipan. Entah pada siapa ia memberikannya. Yang jelas saat ini Jaejoong terlihat sangat aneh. Mungkin saja ini efek yang diberikan ibunya mengenai masalah perjodohan. Sepertinya ada kerusakan pada otaknya sehingga membuat Jaejoong melakukan hal-hal seperti tadi.

Selesai melakukan ritual do'a-nya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Mengistiratkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah juga pikirannya yang sejak tadi memikirkan rencana-rencana untuk menggagalkan perjodohan tersebut.

Huh, mungkin besok pagi ia bisa mendiskusikannya dengan Junsu mengenai hal ini.

Pokoknya ia tidak mau dijodohkan!

.

.

.

**_To be continued_**

_._

IYA GUE TAHU, SEHARUSNYA GUE NGELANJUTIN GOING CRAZY BUKAN MALAH NGEPOST FF MACEM BEGINI #ga nyante#ditabok#dimuntahin

O-okay, gue ngaku salah. Ma'afkan diriku yang tidak tahu diri ini T_T

Anggep aja ini selingan #kedipkedip#dilepehin

duhh, udah ah pokoknya ini cuman selingan doang ko', kalo kalian suka itu bagus, kalo engga it's okay, ga masalah

karena ini FF gue, jadi suka-suka gue, ga usah ngeluh, ga usah banyak protes juga, ga usah juga nyampah di kotak review =3=

inilah aku dan segala kekurangan yang kupunya #eaaa#goyangduckbutt

FF ini saya buat untuk kalian My beloved readers ^^ #kasihkecupan

Gimme review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, My Darling**

**Author**: Tsubaki Jung

**Casts**: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun and many more

**(A/N : Choi (Kim) Siwon x Kim Kibum; Jaejoong parents and Tan (Jung) Hangeng x Kim (Jung) Heechul; Yunho parents)**

**Genre**: Romance/ Fluff/ Comedy/ M-preg

**Rated**: M (maybe)

**Warning**: Typo(s), OOC, AU, Yaoi dan hal-hal absurd lainnya

**Disclaimer**:** Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, tapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Jika ada kemiripan dengan yang lain itu murni ketidaksengajaan. **

* * *

**No bash, No flame! **

**Don't judge my chara! **

**I warning You!**

* * *

_**Pernikahan yang diawali karena sebuah perjodohan**_

_**Tetapi aku tidak tahu**_

_**Apakah perjodohan ini akan menjadi cinta?**_

_**Dan inilah awal dari perjalanan cintaku...**_

* * *

Pagi ini kediaman keluarga Kim terlihat begitu mengerikan. Kenapa? Tanyakan saja pada dua makhluk yang sedang menjalani perang dingin ini. Kim Kibum dan Kim Jaejoong sudah memulai aksinya. Perang dingin antara Ibu dan anak ini sudah berlangsung sejak seluruh penghuni rumah berkumpul di ruang makan. Sedangkan Kim Siwon hanya bisa memandang aneh ke arah istri dan anaknya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat melihat kejadian ini. Meskipun sebenarnya ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Tapi, tetap saja mengerikan.

Siwon menatap heran ke arah dua orang yang begitu disayanginya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan anak dan istrinya ini.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Siwon memulai percakapan di antara mereka. Yang ditanya malah menggeleng kompak. Siwon hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Kalau seperti ini mereka terlihat kompak.

Jaejoong yang bosan akhirnya memilih untuk berangkat ke sekolah tanpa menyentuh sarapannya sedikitpun. Sejak tadi ia hanya mengaduk makanannya tanpa ada niatan untuk memakannya.

"Aku berangkat" ucapnya sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara kursi berderit pelan. Ia menatap putra satu-satunya kemudian beralih pada sarapan yang sama sekali tidak disentuh oleh putranya ini.

"Tapi kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu, sayang" kata Siwon penuh perhatian saat melihat putra kesayangannya tak menyentuh sarapannya.

Aigoo, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Bahkan, Jaejoong tidak menyentuh makanannya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama ia pergi bekerja? Semalam saat ia pulang tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menunggu kepulangannya, bahkan istrinya sendiri malah berada di kamar dengan raut wajah kesal. Dan parahnya pria ini sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu masalah yang terjadi.

Huh, sepertinya nanti ia harus menanyakannya pada Kibum.

"Aku tidak lapar Appa. Aku berangkat dulu, ya. _Bye~_"

Jaejoong menghampiri Ayahnya, kemudian memberikan ciuman di pipi kiri Siwon dan tak lupa ia berikan pada Ibunya. Tsk, padahal Jaejoong 'kan sedang menjalani misinya. Mogok makan, mogok bicara dan yang lainnya. Ini adalah bentuk protesan Jaejoong pada ibunya yang sudah seenaknya menjodohkannya dengan orang yang tidak dikenal. Meskipun Kibum mengenalnya bukan berarti ia mau menurutinya begitu saja.

Terkadang ia memang tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Ibunya. Kibum memang selalu berbuat seenaknya dan tak jarang mereka saling melemparkan _deathglare_ untuk mempertahankan argument mereka. Tapi, faktanya Kibum selalu menang dan Jaejoong… tentu saja selalu kalah.

Dan pria ini benci dengan hal itu!

Mau tidak mau -terpaksa- ia menghampiri ibunya dan memberikan ciuman di pipi seperti yang ia lakukan pada Siwon. Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Kibum? Sepertinya ia terlihat biasa saja, bahkan terkesan cuek. Hei, dia sedang marah, makanya dia seperti itu.

_Well, _sebenarnya Kibum juga sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan Jaejoong. Tapi, saat melihat Jaejoong tak menyentuh sarapannya ia jadi merasa bersalah. Bagaimana jika Jaejoong sakit? Meskipun Kibum selalu marah-marah tapi tetap saja, ia tidak bisa melihat putranya ini sakit. Biar bagaimanapun Jaejoong adalah putranya.

Haa~h, kenapa malah sulit sekali.

Ia 'kan hanya ingin melihat putranya menikah. Meskipun dengan cara yang salah. Tapi tetap saja misi ini harus berhasil. Dan Jaejoong harus tetap menerima perjodohan ini.

Itu sih pemaksaan namanya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi baik Kibum dan Jaejoong sama-sama keras kepala. Jika tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengalah, mungkin perang dingin ini akan terus berlanjut. Pasangan Ibu dan anak yang aneh. Mungkin hanya mereka saja yang seperti ini.

Setelah kepergian Jaejoong, Siwon pun memulai percakapannya dengan Kibum. Ia harus tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Siwon tenang, kini ia sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan beralih menatap Kibum yang masih berkutat dengan sarapan paginya.

Pria cantik ini menghentikan kegiatannya dan meletakkan peralatan makannya.

"Tidak ada" katanya singkat.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, sayang. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Dan… apa ini berkaitan dengan keterdiaman kalian?" tanya Siwon tenang.

Kedua pasang matanya menatap lekat wajah cantik milik Kibum, namun yang ditatap hanya bisa membuang wajahnya ketempat lain.

Lelaki paruh baya itu kemudian membuang napasnya panjang begitu mendapati keterdiaman sang istri.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya aku berangkat ke kantor" katanya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan laki-laki cantik itu sendirian.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja tiba di sekolah. Ia memakirkan mobilnya di parkiran sekolah. Saat turun dari mobil semua orang melihat ke arahnya. _Well_, siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Jaejoong. Dia adalah _Princess_ di sekolah_'Tone High School'_. Sekolah bertaraf Internasional ini hanya ada satu di Korea. Dan disinilah tempat Jaejoong dan Junsu bersekolah.

Wajahnya yang cantik, bahkan kecantikannya melebihi para gadis-gadis yang ada di dunia. Untuk yang satu ini aku tidak berbohong, Jaejoong benar-benar cantik. Rambut hitamnya yang berkilauan. Bibir mungil _kissable_-nya yang berwarna semerah _cherry _selalu terlihat basah. Menggundang siapapun untuk mencicipinya. Tubuhnya yang ramping dengan balutan seragam yang mempercantik tubuhnya. Apapun yang dikenakannya, Jaejoong akan selalu terlihat cantik dan _sexy_.

Semua pasang mata melihat ke arahnya, tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tidak perduli. Ia lebih mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan yang selalu membuatnya risih. Jaejoong tidak suka saat orang-orang melihatnya seperti itu. Ia pun mulai memasuki halaman sekolah. Kedua mata bulatnya menangkap sosok imut yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia pun langsung berlari dan menghampiri sepupunya itu.

_Brukk_

Jaejoong memeluk tubuh sepupunya dari belakang. Junsu sedikit tersentak akibat perlakuan Jaejoong padanya_. _Junsu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati pria cantik itu tengah memeluknya. Ia pun melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kelas. Jaejoong hanya bisa mengikuti Junsu dari belakang.

Dan sekarang Junsu dan Jaejoong saling berhadapan. Junsu duduk tepat di depan kursi yang ditempati Jaejoong. Matanya terus menatap ke arah Jaejoong yang menundukkan kepalanya tak ingin melihat Junsu.

"Jaejoong-ie katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Junsu memulai percakapannya dengan Jaejoong.

Semalam Jaejoong menghubunginya dan menangis meraung-raung tanpa Junsu ketahui apa yang terjadi pada sepupunya ini. Jaejoong terus saja menangis, sedangkan Junsu hanya bisa mendengarkan –tangisan-penderitaan-seorang-Kim Jaejoong- tanpa mengeluh. Ia menunggu Jaejoong mengatakannya sendiri. Meskipun pada akhirnya Jaejoong tak kunjung menceritakannya. Dan sekarang ia akan memaksa Jaejoong untuk bercerita.

Junsu menghela napasnya saat mendapati Jaejoong tak kunjung membuka suaranya. Aih, sebenarnya ada apa dengan sepupunya ini?

"Jika kau terus diam seperti ini aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu" katanya lagi.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Junsu. Kedua mata bulatnya memerah dan ada genangan air disana. Aigoo, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada sepupunya ini? Tidak biasanya Jaejoong memperlihatkan wajah memelas seperti sekarang. Mungkin masalah yang dihadapi pria cantik ini sangat berat sampai-sampai memperlihatkan wajah-menderita-minta-dikasihani.

Kembali Jaejoong memeluk Junsu dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Dengan lembut ia mengusap punggung Jaejoong. Berharap bisa menenangkan si cantik. Sebenarnya Junsu juga tidak mengerti masalah apa yang sedang menimpa Jaejoong. Akan tetapi, jika melihat sikap Jaejoong yang seperti ini, ia jadi merasa kasihan.

Tsk, sepupunya ini sama sekali tidak berubah tetap saja cengeng.

"Ada apa?"

"Hiks… Eomma mau menjodohkanku Juncha~n" adunya manja.

Usapan Junsu terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan?

Dijodohkan?

Benarkah?

Junsu melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dan menatap wajah sembab sepupunya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Junsu, sedikit penasaran dengan orang tersebut.

Untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, karena ia sendiri juga tidak mengetahui sosok yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Semalam ia hanya diberitahu oleh ibunya mengenai perjodohan. Lagipula, dirinya juga belum mengiyakan perjodohan tersebut, bahkan tadi pagi ia sempat mendiamkan ibunya.

Ia bahkan tidak bisa memejamkan matanya hanya karena perjodohan sialan yang terus mengusiknya dan berakhir dengan menelepon Junsu dan mengadu pada sepupunya ini semalaman, meskipun sebenarnya ia belum sempat menceritakannya karena sibuk menangis.

Dengan kedua mata bulatnya Jaejoong menatap wajah Junsu. Pria itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tidak mengerti. Melihat sepupunya kebingungan Jaejoong mulai menceritakan kejadian semalam dan kejadian tadi pagi. Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Astaga, jadi ini penyebab sepupunya menangis semalaman dan mengganggu tidur cantiknya.

Ya, ampun!

Benar-benar merepotkan!

Laki-laki manis itu memijat pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit begitu mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya terlebih dahulu dan jangan menyimpulkan yang tidak-tidak" katanya memberi nasehat.

Laki-laki cantik itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka. Seolah-olah dirinyalah yang salah. Hei, ini tidak adil! Dia hanya korban dari Ibunya yang kejam!

"Huh, ini karena ibuku yang selalu seenaknya. Kau pikir aku senang saat mendengar berita ini" katanya tak mau kalah.

Ibu dan anak sama saja, pikir Junsu.

"Tapi, bukan berarti kau bisa menyimpulkannya seperti itu. Mungkin saja dia tampan"

Jaejoong mendelik sebal, "Apa!? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan jika dia tampan? Aku saja tidak tahu seperti apa orangnya dan bagaimana wajahnya?"

"Itu karena kau pergi sebelum mendengar perkataan Ahjumma sampai selesai" perkataan Junsu barusan membuat Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Secara tidak langsung pria manis di depannya menyetujui ide gila Ibunya.

"Saat aku mendengar kata perjodohan saja membuat jantungku nyaris melompat keluar dan sekarang kau mengatakan jika aku harus mendengar perkataan Ibuku hingga selesai. Tidak akan!" katanya keras kepala.

Haa~h, menghadapi sikap Jaejoong yang seperti ini memang tidak mudah. Kekeras-kepalaan laki-laki itu bisa membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Pria itu melihat Jaejoong yang kini tengah memasang wajah cemberutnya, kemudian dia pun menepuk kepala Jaejoong pelan. Mencoba menyemangati sepupunya ini.

"Sudahlah, turuti saja permintaan Ahjumma" katanya memberi saran.

Kedua mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna. Barusan sepupunya bilang apa? Menuruti kemauan Ibunya?

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. _Hell no!_ Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan mau menuruti permintaan Ibunya yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal dan itu bukanlah ide yang bagus jika harus menuruti keinginan Ibunya. Jika ia menyerah, maka perang dingin yang tadi pagi dijalaninya akan sia-sia.

Melihat tingkah aneh Jaejoong membuat kerutan samar terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Eomma pasti akan menjodohkanku dengan Ahjussi-Ahjussi mesum dan aku tidak mau!"

APA?

Ia tidak salah dengar 'kan?

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin kau menciptakan sepupuku yang cantik dengan pikiran polosnya yang tentu saja tidak masuk akal! Jeritnya dalam hati.

Lagi-lagi Junsu memijit pangkal hidungnya. Jika seperti ini ia bisa gila!

Entah ia harus marah atau apa? Yang jelas ia tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran sepupunya ini?

"Dengar ya, sepupuku sayang. Bukankah kau barusan mengatakan padaku jika kau tidak tahu seperti apa sosok yang akan dijodohkan denganmu" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan perkataan Junsu.

"Lalu, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan jika yang akan menikahimu adalah Ahjussi mesum! Demi Tuhan Jaejoong! Berhenti mengambil kesimpulan secara sepihak!" murkanya. Dia sudah tidak tahan untuk memarahi sepupunya yang menjengkelkan dan membuatnya stres.

"Kenapa kau malah memarahiku?" katanya tak terima.

"Itu karena pemikiran bodohmu!"

"Itu bukan pemikiran bodoh Kim Junsu!" balasnya.

"Jika bukan itu, lalu apa? Kau hanya mengasumsikannya secara sepihak dan itu sangat tidak masuk akal, kau tahu!"

Jaejoong tidak berani menyela perkataan Junsu, karena biar bagaimanapun memang ini hanya pemikirannya yang sedikit aneh dan berasumsi yang tidak-tidak, entahlah mungkin benar yang dikatakan Junsu.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Tiba-tiba saja Ibuku mengatakan ingin menjodohkanku dan menikah. Kau pikir aku tidak kaget saat mendengarnya, bahkan usiaku baru genap 18 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu" keluhnya.

Junsu kembali menghela napasnya panjang, kali ini ia harus bisa meredam emosinya. Yah, untuk kasus yang satu ini bukan kesalahan Jaejoong sepenuhnya, bukan berarti ia membenarkan apa kata Ahjumma-nya. Ia hanya sedikit… bersimpati –mungkin.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tidak mungkin terus-terusan seperti ini. Mendiamkan Ibumu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Lagipula, kau pikir Ibumu akan diam saja"

Lagi-lagi ia harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan jika Ibunya tidak bisa dibantah. Ahh, perkataan Junsu barusan benar-benar membuat semangat bertempurnya turun.

Sial! Ia harus bagaimana sekarang?

"Juncha~n"

"Jangan merengek padaku Kim Jaejoong. Aku tidak bisa membantumu kali ini"

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa membantuku?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Aku bukannya tidak ingin membantumu. Hanya saja… aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Kibum Ahjumma. Kau lupa, Ibumu sangat menyeramkan kalau sudah marah"

Jaejoong tertunduk lesu, helaan napasnya terdengar begitu berat.

"Kau benar. Ibuku sangat menyeramkan jika sudah marah"

Pria itu hanya bisa menatap sendu sepupunya. Ia berharap sepupunya ini bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Mereka kembali membicarakan masalah perjodohan yang direncanakan Kim Kibum secara sepihak. Jaejoong terlihat tidak bersemangat. Dari tadi ia hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan yang dipesannya barusan. Entah kenapa nafsu makanya hilang saat mengingat kata-kata Ibunya mengenai perjodohan. Aish, ia benar-benar pusing.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku yakin Ibumu tidak benar-benar serius menjodohkanmu" katanya. Sedikit tidak tega karena sejak tadi Jaejoong hanya diam saja.

"Itu tidak mungkin" sahut Jaejoong cepat. Ia tahu Ibunya tidak akan pernah main-main.

"Kemarin Eomma terlihat begitu antusias saat menceritakan seseorang yang akan dijodohkannya padaku. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sumringah dan itu benar-benar menjengkelkan" ucapnya lagi.

Ia sangat ingat bagaimana antusiasnya sang Ibu saat menceritakan pria yang akan menjadi suaminya. Hanya dengan mengingat wajah menyebalkan Ibunya, emosi Jaejoong naik seketika.

"Kalau begitu terima saja perjodohan itu" kata Junsu santai, bahkan kelewat santai. Sampai-sampai Jaejoong ingin melempari wajah Junsu dengan sumpit yang berada ditangannya.

"Tidak akan!"

"Kau tahu 'kan seperti apa Ibumu jika sudah marah"

Cih, kata-kata itu lagi, tidak diberitahupun dirinya juga sudah tahu betapa menyeramkan Ibunya jika sedang marah. Meskipun begitu Jaejoong tidak akan menyerah kalah. Jika ia menyerah, maka Ibunya akan semakin besar kepala dan ia tidak mau melakukan itu.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menerima perjodohan ini! Aku tidak perduli jika harus berperang melawan Ibuku" katanya yang mulai melenceng dari pembahasan.

Dengan kesal Junsu memukul kepala Jaejoong dengan sendok yang tadi dipegangnya. Membuat pria itu meringis sakit.

"Ya! Kenapa memukulku?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan fungsi otakmu" sahutnya santai.

"Apa?!"

"Diamlah dan habiskan makananmu!" kata pria itu tegas.

Dan setelah itu keduanya tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara mereka. Yang ada hanya suara dentingan sendok dan piring yang beradu.

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, setiap pulang sekolah kedua Kim ini akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk _shopping_. Tapi, kali ini berbeda karena Junsu dengan senang hati menemani sepupunya ini. Yeah, anggap saja sebagai bentuk simpatinya pada nasib yang menimpa sepupunya. Pasti Jaejoong akan mengamuk begitu tahu alasan Junsu menemaninya. Karena biasanya Jaejoong yang meminta Junsu untuk menemaninya dengan atau tanpa persetujuan dari pria imut ini.

Setelah puas berkeliling di daerah Myeong-dong, Jaejoong dan Junsu memutuskan untuk pulang. Lagipula, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Jadi, mereka bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mobil _Lamborghini _berwarna merah itu memecah keheningan malam jalanan di kota Seoul.

Jaejoong semakin melambatkan laju mobilnya saat ia memasuki kawasan tempat tinggalnya. Argh, ia malas sekali pulang ke rumah. Pasti ia akan melihat wajah menyebalkan Ibunya. Aih, benar-benar menjengkelkan!

Mobil Jaejoong memasuki halaman luas yang ada di rumahnya. Ia menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu rumah bergaya Eropa itu. Jaejoong masih berada di dalam mobilnya. Aish, ia benar-benar malas pulang ke rumahnya. Ibunya pasti akan membahas tentang perjodohan itu lagi. Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar pusing sekarang.

Kabur, mungkin itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk lepas dari perjodohan ini. Jaejoong terdiam sejenak saat ide gila itu melintas di otaknya. Entah bagaimana ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

Kabur?

Apa ini akan berhasil?

_["Kau tahu 'kan seperti apa Ibumu jika sudah marah"]_

Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Junsu melintas dipikirannya. Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ah, tidak-tidak! Kabur adalah ide terburuk yang pernah ada. Ibunya tidak akan semudah itu melepaskannya. Lagipula, jika ia kabur Ibunya pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Kemungkinan yang akan terjadi adalah Kibum akan menyewa detektif atau mungkin ia akan menyewa seluruh kepolisian yang ada di Korea Selatan untuk menemukannya.

Yah, jika ia melakukannya –kabur- kemungkinannya akan seperti itu.

Hii~i hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jaejoong begidik ngeri. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memiliki Ibu semenyeramkan Kim Kibum?

Kibum memang akan terlihat sangat menyeramkan jika sudah menyangkut putra kesayangannya. Yeah, meskipun begitu sebenarnya ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Jaejoong. Bukankah setiap orang tua ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya? Tapi, sepertinya Jaejoong tidak melihat dari segi itu.

Yang dia tahu, Ibunya sangat menyebalkan dan selalu berbuat seenaknya!

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai Jaejoong memasuki rumahnya. Ia membawa kantong belanjaan di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Saat pria itu ingin menaiki anak tangga, suara Ibunya mengiterupsinya.

"Selesai mandi, langsung turun ke bawah. Eomma dan Appa menunggumu untuk makan malam"

Jaejoong mengangguk perlahan, ia malas untuk meladeni Ibunya. Jadi, dengan segera ia menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Selesai membersihkan dirinya, Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya. Menemui kedua orang tuanya yang sudah menunggunya di meja makan. Makan malam kali ini terlihat begitu menegangkan. Padahal biasanya terdengar celotehan-celotehan dari bibir mungil Jaejoong. Tapi, sekarang berbeda Jaejoong terlihat enggan membuka suaranya. Mengingat ia sedang melakukan aksi protesnya. Perang dingin antara Ibu dan anak ini memberi pengaruh yang besar pada Siwon. Ia heran kenapa anak dan istrinya bisa seperti ini?

Siwon melirik ke arah istrinya yang sejak tadi hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya. Lalu, ia kembali melirik putra satu-satunya yang terlihat tidak begitu bersemangat menikmati makan malamnya. Aish, mau sampai kapan mereka seperti ini?

Sebelumnya Kibum sudah memberitahukan perihal perjodohan ini padanya, walaupun dengan cara memaksa –karena sampai jam makan siangpun Kibum tak juga mengatakan apapun padanya. Dan sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Jaejoong terlihat kesal.

Yeah, sebenarnya ia tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Asal Jaejoong bahagia itu sudah cukup. Lagipula, ia tahu seperti apa istrinya ini. Kibum pasti akan menyeleksi siapa-siapa saja yang pantas untuk bersanding dengan putra mereka. Dan jika istrinya ini bersikeras dengan perjodohan ini sudah bisa dipastikan jika yang akan menikahi putranya sudah lulus seleksi.

Kibum tidak mau sampai Jaejoong salah pilih, begitulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Ibu satu anak ini. Karena bagi Kibum pernikahan hanya akan dilakukan sekali dalam seumur hidup. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mencarikan sosok yang bisa melindungi dan menjaga putranya yang begitu manja.

Apa salah ia melakukan hal itu? Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, mungkin yang salah hanya sikapnya yang suka seenaknya dan semua perkataannya adalah mutlak. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

Selesai makan malam mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Jaejoong duduk di depan orang tuanya. Kibum duduk di sebelah kanan Siwon.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu?" pertanyaan kibum memulai obrolan dan mungkin ini akan mengakhiri perang dingin diantara keduanya.

Jaejoong sudah tahu maksud dari pertanyaan Ibunya. Pasti masalah perjodohan bodoh itu lagi. Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Duh, apa Ibunya tidak bosan menanyakan hal itu padanya? Bukankah kemarin ia sudah menolaknya? Tapi, kenapa sekarang malah dibahas lagi?

"Aku tetap menolak perjodohan ini!" ucapnya tegas, bahkan kini kedua mata bulatnya menatap langsung wajah Ibunya.

Tsk, kau cari mati Kim Jaejoong!

"Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Dia sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Ia tetap tidak mau dijodohkan.

"Baik. Kalau begitu Eomma akan menyita mobil juga kartu kreditmu" ucapnya seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka" kata Kibum kejam.

_What?! _Menyita?

Jaejoong membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Kibum memperlihatkan seringaian yang terpampang jelas di wajah cantiknya saat melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang memucat. Kibum akan melakukan apapun supaya Jaejoong mau menerima perjodohan ini. Meskipun dengan cara memaksa. Dan cara inilah yang kemungkinan besarnya ampuh.

Benar-benar licik!

Bahkan, samar-samar Jaejoong bisa melihat dua tanduk yang mencuat dari kepala Kibum. Jangan mengada-ada Kim Jaejoong, mungkin saja itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

Kau pikir Ibumu itu apa, eum? Iblis?

Yeah, mungkin memang benar dan sifat Ibunya benar-benar meyerupai iblis. Dan Ibunya sangat-sangat menyeramkan!

"Eomma~a kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku?" Jaejoong mulai melayangkan rajukannya.

"Itu karena kau tidak mau menuruti kata-kataku"

Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Aish, bagaimana mungkin Ibunya bisa semenyebalkan ini? Jaejoong menatap wajah menyebalkan Ibunya. Bahkan ia bisa melihat wajah kemenangan yang diperlihatkan Kibum padanya.

Arghh! Sial!

Jika seperti ini ia bisa kalah!

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya sejenak, "Terserah Eomma saja. Mau menyitanya atau tidak, aku tidak perduli—" katanya cuek.

_'—karena setelah ini aku akan meminta bantuan Appa. Hahahahh~'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Kibum kembali menyeringai, lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suaminya. Memberikan _killer smile _terbaiknya yang membuat siapapun jatuh cinta, termasuk suaminya Kim Siwon.

"Jika kau berani membantunya. Jangan harap kau bisa tidur denganku"

Nyali Siwon langsung menciut saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan istri cantiknya. Aigoo~ ia tidak mungkin bisa tidur jika tidak ada Kibum di sampingnya. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya. Satu masalah selesai, tinggal satu masalah lagi. Kibum kembali menatap Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau rela benda-benda kesayangan milikmu Eomma sita?"

Jaejoong hanya mampu menelan _saliva_-nya susah payah. Kali ini tamat riwayatnya. Ancaman Ibunya tidak main-main. Bahkan, sebelum Jaejoong melancarkan aksinya Kibum sudah mengetahuinya. Astaga, Ibunya seperti bisa membaca pikirannya. Kim Kibum benar-benar menyeramkan!

Sepertinya ia memang harus menyerah. Melawan Kibum sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Lagipula, ia juga sudah lelah berdebat dengan Ibunya.

"Kenapa Eomma begitu menyebalkan?" tanyanya dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

Seulas senyum manis terukir di wajah cantik Kibum, "Itu karena Eomma menyayangimu, sayang"

"Bohong. Eomma tidak terlihat seperti itu"

"Kapan Eomma pernah berbohong padamu?"

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir sejenak. Kalau dipikir-pikir ucapan Ibunya ada benarnya juga. Kibum memang tidak pernah berbohong, tetapi kalau menyebalkan sudah pasti.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jadi, kau mau menerima perjodohan ini 'kan?"

"Apa aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menolak?"

"Tidak"

"Sudah kuduga. Terserah Eomma saja. Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi" katanya lagi. Baru sehari saja sudah membuatnya stress.

"Tapi, ada syaratnya" kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku akan benar-benar menolak perjodohan ini, jika pria pilihan Eomma jelek!" ucapnya kekanakkan. Membuat keduanya menatap tak percaya pada putra satu-satunya ini.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kibum memastikan.

Jaejoong mengangguk perlahan sebagai jawabannya. Aigoo, Kibum pikir persyaratan yang diminta Jaejoong akan sulit. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Aish, putra cantiknya ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Kibum beranjak bangun dan duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Seharusnya sejak kemarin kau menuruti perkataan Eomma" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Lusa keluarga mereka akan berkunjung kesini. Jadi, kau bisa melihat seberapa tampannya calon suamimu"

"Awas saja kalau jelek!"

"Tidak akan. Jika Eomma berbohong kau bisa meminta apapun pada Appamu" kata Kibum dan mendapatkan tatapan protes dari Siwon.

Hei, kenapa ia jadi terlibat sekarang?

"Eomma sudah melihatnya dan dia benar-benar sangat tampan. Kurasa dia itu tipemu"

"Kenapa Eomma tidak meminta foto-nya? Jadi, 'kan aku bisa melihat wajahnya"

"Ahh, kau benar, tapi sudahlah yang jelas kau akan melihatnya nanti" katanya menyebalkan.

Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia yakin jika Ibunya lupa untuk meminta foto tersebut. Tsk, Ibunya memang selalu seperti itu. Kalau sudah bertemu teman lamanya, Kibum pasti melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

_Well_, sepertinya perang dingin antara Ibu dan anak ini sudah selesai. Terbukti dengan suasana yang sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Dan Jaejoong tidak akan menjalankan ide gilanya; kabur dari rumah.

Semuanya sudah kembali seperti seharusnya. Meskipun tidak menutup kemungkinan jika akan terjadi hal-hal yang lebih mengejutkan untuk di setiap harinya.

Lagipula, jika tidak ada kejutan tidak akan ada artinya, bukan?

_._

_._

_._

**_To be continued_**

**_._**

* * *

**_Thanks for: _**

**_akiramia44/lyvjj1/mey931/littlecupcakes /yoon .9/joongmax/MaxMin/rinatya12kmsyjs/cindyshim07/Momo chan/Guest/YunJae24/Guest2/Yewook Turtle/JonginDO/azahra88/Guest3/shen/ShinJiWoo920202/Ami .562/nam mingyu/Ai Rin Lee/Silent Readers_**

**_._**

**_Terima kasih karena kalian sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mampir kesini. Saya juga ingin meminta ma'af atas ketidaknyamanan kalian karena keterlambatan ff ini. I'm so sorry dear~_**

**_Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk tetap melanjutkannya._**

**_Terima kasih untuk review-nya karena kalian adalah penyemangat saya ^^_**

**_And Last, sebagai reader yang baik tunjukkan diri kalian dikolom review_**

**_Okay!_**

**_Love ya~a :*_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, My Darling**

**Author**: Tsubaki Jung

**Casts**: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun and many more

**(A/N : Choi (Kim) Siwon x Kim Kibum; Jaejoong parents and Tan (Jung) Hangeng x Kim (Jung) Heechul; Yunho parents)**

**Genre**: Romance/ Fluff/ Comedy/ M-preg

**Rated**: M (maybe)

**Warning**: Typo(s), OOC, AU, Yaoi dan hal-hal absurd lainnya

**Disclaimer**:** Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, tapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Jika ada kemiripan dengan yang lain itu murni ketidaksengajaan. **

* * *

**No bash, No flame! **

**Don't judge my chara! **

**I warning You!**

* * *

_**Pernikahan yang diawali karena sebuah perjodohan**_

_**Tetapi aku tidak tahu**_

_**Apakah perjodohan ini akan menjadi cinta?**_

_**Dan inilah awal dari perjalanan cintaku...**_

* * *

Laki-laki tampan itu terlihat begitu serius saat melihat berkas-berkas yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya. Kedua mata musangnya tak henti-hentinya melihat dari satu _file _ke _file _lainnya. _Well_, ini memang sudah menjadi rutinitas yang hampir setiap hari dikerjakannya. Mengurus perusahaan milik keluarganya memang sudah ia lakukan sejak lulus kuliah. Bahkan, saat masih menginjak di bangku _Senior High School_ pun ia sering menggantikan Ayahnya di kantor.

Jung Yunho selalu menghabiskan waktunya di kantor. Tak heran jika sampai sekarang ia belum menikah. Padahal, Ibunya yang terkenal cerewet sudah berkali-kali memintanya untuk segera menikah, akan tetapi pria itu selalu menolak permintaannya.

Dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal; 'aku belum ingin menikah' dan tentu saja membuat sang _Cinderella _mengeluarkan aura mengerikan. Tapi, Yunho tidak memperdulikan itu karena ia sudah sering melihat Ibunya bertransformasi menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Dan dua hari yang lalu Jung Heechul **behasil** membujuk Jung Yunho untuk menikah. Apa yang terjadi dengan Jung Yunho yang tampan dan _work a holic _ini, eum? Tiba-tiba saja ia setuju untuk menikah, bahkan dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang belum dikenalnya. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya ia selalu menolak untuk menikah ataupun mengikuti kencan buta.

Mungkin saja ia sudah bosan karena hampir setiap hari diteror oleh Ibunya sendiri.

Aigoo, Heechul akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Bahkan, pada putranya sendiri. Tsk, tidak usah heran istri seorang Jung Hangeng memang selalu seperti itu. Pemarah, cerewet, angkuh dan suka berbuat seenaknya. _That's Jung Heechul_.

Yeah, meskipun terkesan licik tapi setidaknya putra kesayangannya ini akhirnya mau menuruti kata-katanya untuk menikah. Jadi, ia bisa segera memiliki cucu. Dari dulu memang itulah keinginan Heechul. Dan kali ini ia benar-benar berharap keinginannya itu menjadi kenyataan.

_Drttt… Drttt…_

Suara getaran ponsel mengalihkan pandangan Yunho dari setumpuk berkas-berkas yang selama berjam-jam ini menemaninya. Ia menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja sebelah kanannya. Selama beberapa detik Yunho hanya mengamati ponselnya yang terus bergetar. Dengan enggan Yunho meraih ponsel itu dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

_Eomma calling..._

Dan terlihatlah nama sang Ibu di layar ponselnya. Yunho menghembuskan napasnya sebentar sebelum mengangkat panggilan dari Ibu tercinta. Setelah menekan tombol berwarna hijau, ia pun mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Halo, Eomma. Ada apa?"

_["Ya! Kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya?"]_

_See_, belum apa-apa Yunho sudah mendapatkan amukan dari Ibu cantiknya. Yunho memijit pelipisnya. Aigoo, kenapa Ibunya senang sekali berteriak?

"Aku sibuk Eomma. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum ku selesaikan" sahutnya malas.

Kata-kata Yunho barusan sukses membuat persimpangan urat-urat di kepalanya. Sibuk? Jangan katakan jika putranya sudah seperti suaminya yang sibuk dengan urusan bisnis. Kenapa putranya bisa menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini, eoh? Ck, salahkan Jung Hangeng yang selalu meminta Yunho mengurus perusahaan keluarga Jung. Sampai-sampai melupakan hal yang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Memiliki seorang pendamping hidup.

Heechul mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak marah-marah. Marah-marah bisa menyebabkan kerutan di kulit wajahnya. Dan Jung Heechul tidak menyukai kerutan-kerutan itu muncul di wajah cantiknya.

_["Eomma hanya ingin mengingatkanmu. Besok kau harus pulang lebih awal!"]_

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Ahh, iya perjodohan. Tsk, Yunho pikir Ibunya sudah lupa. Karena di rumah Heechul tidak pernah membahasnya lagi, jadi Yunho mengira Ibunya tidak serius untuk menyuruhnya menikah. Terlebih lagi ia memang melupakannya.

Tapi, dugaannya salah. Hari ini justru Heechul malah mengingatkannya untuk berkunjung ke rumah calon istrinya untuk membicarakan tentang pernikahan mereka. Yunho tidak menyangka jika Ibunya benar-benar serius untuk menjodohkannya.

Memaksakan kehendak untuk putranya sendiri. Bukankah dari dulu memang seperti itu? Selalu seenaknya. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Ayahnya bisa menikah dengan Ibunya.

Yunho menghela napas sebentar, "Akan ku usahakan" katanya malas.

_["Ya! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh terlambat. Sebelum jam 7 kau sudah harus sampai di rumah, mengerti! Dan jangan coba-coba untuk kabur!"] __bisiknya mengerikan._

Hi~i, Ibunya benar-benar seram.

"Baiklah, tidak perlu marah-marah begitu. Nanti di wajah Eomma banyak kerutan, bagaimana?"

Yunho dapat mendengar Ibunya mendecakkan lidahnya, _["Eomma seperti ini karena kau Jung Yunho!"]_

"Iya, iya, jangan marah-marah lagi, _okay_" katanya mengalah.

"Kalau sudah selesai boleh kututup teleponnya?" tanya Yunho hati-hati. Ia takut jika salah bicara Ibunya akan mengamuk dan menghajarnya.

_["Dengar, kalau sudah waktunya makan siang kau harus cepat makan. Jika Eomma sampai mendengarmu belum makan, Eomma akan menghukummu, mengerti!"]_

"Iya, aku mengerti"

Tak lama setelah Yunho mengatakannya sambungan telepon pun terputus. Yunho memandang ponselnya sebentar. "Bagaimana mungkin Appa bisa menikah dengan Eomma yang seperti itu, eoh? Kalau aku mungkin sudah bunuh diri" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Memiliki seorang istri yang cerewet juga selalu mengintimidasi itu sungguh menyeramkan. Dan dia bersyukur Ayahnya tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap semena-mena yang dimiliki Ibunya, bahkan terkesan memanjakan.

Meskipun begitu ia tidak bisa membenci Ibunya. Walaupun terkadang Ibunya selalu melakukan tindakan yang membuatnya sakit kepala. Seperti perjodohan ini misalnya.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Wajah tampannya terlihat lelah. Hahh, akhir-akhir ini pekerjaannya membuatnya pusing ditambah lagi dengan berita perjodohan yang diputuskan oleh Heechul secara sepihak –kenyataannya pria ini justru menyetujui hal itu.

Tanpa menanyakan terlebih dahulu padanya dan tadaa~ ia akan menikah. Benar-benar mengejutkan.

Bukannya Yunho tidak suka, hanya saja ini terlalu cepat untuknya. Begitulah yang selalu dipikirkannya. Tapi, Yunho selalu teringat dengan kata-kata Ibunya yang selalu menginginkan cucu. Selama ini Heechul tidak pernah meminta apapun padanya. Apalagi, Ibunya itu sempat menangis –meskipun itu hanya kebohongan dan tentunya cara licik untuk menjerumuskan sang anak.

Dan sekarang, ia pikir inilah waktunya untuk membuat Ibunya bahagia dengan menyetujui perjodohan yang sudah ditetapkan untuknya.

Pria itu mencoba meyakini dirinya sendiri jika perjodohan ini memang yang terbaik untuknya. Meskipun perasaan ragu masih memenuhi hati dan pikirannya, ia akan menjalaninya dengan sebaik mungkin.

.

.

.

Saat ini dua pria tampan sedang menyantap makan siangnya di _cafe _seberang jalan tepat di depan kantor Jung corp.

Mereka duduk di dekat jendela. Pria _cassanova _ini selalu menemani boss sekaligus sahabatnya makan siang. Lagipula, ia sudah diberi perintah untuk mengawasinya dan ia pun harus melakukan hal ini. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan pria tampan yang ada dihadapannya ini akan melupakan waktu istirahatnya karena sibuk mengurusi setumpuk berkas-berkas yang harus ditanda tanganinya.

Pria _cassanova_ itu menatap sahabatnya yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh makan siangnya. Ia pun menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar lalu menatap sahabatnya ini. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada. Hanya…"

"Memikirkan perjodohan itu" katanya.

Yunho langsung melihat ke arah Yoochun yang mulai memasukkan _spaghetti _ke dalam mulutnya. Sepertinya kata-katamu tepat Park Yoochun. _See_, Yunho menghela nafasnya -lagi. Bukankah dia sudah menyetujuinya? Kenapa sekarang ia malah terlihat menderita seperti itu?

"Menurutmu?" Yunho menyesap _coffee latte_ yang dipesannya.

Yoochun menghentikan makan siangnya dan melihat ke arah Yunho.

"Bukankah kau sudah menyetujuinya? Kenapa sekarang kau malah terlihat ragu?"

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Aku masih tidak bisa mempercayainya. Yah, begitulah" sahutnya.

Yoochun menautkan kedua alisnya binggung. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pria didepannya ini. Yoochun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang di dudukinya.

"Dengar Yunho, kau hanya perlu menjalaninya tidak perlu ragu seperti itu. Ibumu pasti memilihkan calon pendamping yang cocok untukmu. Jangan terlalu memusingkan sesuatu yang belum terjadi, kau bukan seperti dirimu saja"

Yunho tersenyum lembut, "Yeah, kau benar. Mungkin Eomma sudah memilihkan pendamping yang cocok untukku" Yunho kembali menyeruput _coffe latte_-nya.

_Well, _sepertinya Park Yoochun berhasil mengembalikan _mood_ Yunho. Dan sekarang kedua pria tampan ini kembali menyantap makan siangnya. Sesekali terlihat obrolan ringan di antara mereka. Dan membicarakan tentang perjodohan Yunho yang akan diadakan besok. Oh, semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, hari ini pun tiba. Hari dimana kedua keluarga untuk bertemu dan membicarakan tentang masa depan anak-anak mereka. Mungkin hanya Jung Heechul dan Kim Kibum yang terlihat begitu antusias. Terlihat kedua orang ini sibuk memilih pakaian apa yang akan mereka kenakan. Dan tentu saja yang paling sibuk adalah Kibum.

Ia tak henti-hentinya mengingatkan Jaejoong untuk pulang lebih awal. Ponsel Jaejoong terus berbunyi sampai-sampai membuat sang pemilik kesal karena ulah Ibuanya. Demi koleksi boneka-boneka miliknyayang imut dan lucu, bel tanda pelajaran terakhir baru saja berbunyi tapi Ibunya sudah menghubunginya -lagi. Bahkan, Jaejoong masih ingat apa yang Ibunya ucapkan saat di telepon.

Dengan kesal Jaejoong meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Lalu, mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya.

"Eomma berhenti menghubungiku!" ucapnya kesal. Ish, kau tidak sopan Kim Jaejoong.

_["YA! Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu pada Eomma!"]_ sahut Kibum tak kalah kesal.

Argh~~ jika seperti ini terus ia bisa gila!

"Aish, bukan begitu. Untuk apa Eomma menghubungiku lagi? Eomma tidak bosan, ya?"

_["Eomma hanya ingin memastikan kau pulang ke rumah"]_

Ya Tuhan, kenapa Ibunya tidak pernah membiarkannya tenang walau hanya sebentar! Ahh, ku beritahu satu hal kalimat barusan sudah Jaejoong dengar dari ia sebelum berangkat ke sekolah sampai sekarang. Kasihan sekali Jaejoong.

"Eomma tidak perlu khawatir karena aku **tidak-akan-kabur**" kata Jaejoong penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Aigoo, ia benar-benar pusing. Bisakah ia menikmati waktu tenangnya walau hanya sesaat?

_["Baiklah, kalau begitu Eomma tunggu Jaejoong-ie~~"]_ ucap Kibum riang.

Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ibunya benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Iya~a, Eomma"

Yaish, keinginan untuk mencekik Ibunya muncul lagi. Aigoo, Kim Jaejoong kau harus bersabar, okay. Ibumu hanya mencemaskanmu -mungkin.

Jaejoong kembali duduk di kursinya, kepalanya ia letakkan di atas meja. Kemudian, ia membentur-benturkan kepalanya beberapa kali. _Oh Gosh_, kepalanya benar-benar pusing sekarang. Arghh~ ia jadi malas pulang ke rumah. Tapi, kalau ia tidak pulang Ibunya pasti akan mengamuk.

Pria cantik itu menatap ke sekelilingnya. Sepi. Hanya ada Jaejoong disana. Junsu pun sudah meninggalkan kelas sejak tadi. Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya berat, bibirnya ia kerucutkan imut. Benar-benar menggemaskan. Kali ini Jaejoong mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Aigoo, _he's so cute, right?_

"Aku malas pulang" gumamnya. Bibirnya masih dikerucutkan.

Dengan malas Jaejoong melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar kelas menuju tempat parkir dimana mobilnya berada. Ia harus segera pulang jika tidak Eommanya akan mengamuk lagi. Meskipun ia masih ragu akan keputusannya. Ia juga tidak tahu, keputusannya ini salah atau benar.

Yang Jaejoong tahu, ia harus menerima pernikahan ini tanpa bisa menolaknya. Lagipula, Jaejoong memang tidak bisa menolak apa yang menjadi kemauan Ibunya. Menolak sama artinya dengan bunuh diri.

Aish, sudahlah kalau terus dipikirkan membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. Sebaiknya ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk melihat seperti apa sosok yang akan menjadi suaminya nanti. _Well_, tidak dipungkiri jika Jaejoong –sedikit- penasaran akan sosok tampan –menurut Ibunya- yang akan ditemuinya nanti. Biasa saja, tampan atau… sangat tampan? Entahlah, ia juga tidak tahu.

Yeah, semoga saja Ibunya tidak berbohong. Awas saja kalau ia sampai dibohongi, Jaejoong akan meminta ganti rugi dengan meminta _gold card _milik Ibunya dan berbelanja sepuasnya. Bila perlu ia akan menghabiskan uang Ibunya dan berbelanja untuk menambah koleksinya. Hahah~ sepertinya menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Malam hari di kediaman keluarga Kim terlihat begitu sibuk. Kibum sendiri sedari tadi sibuk mengurusi hidangan makan malam yang akan disiapkan untuk 'tamu istimewa' yang akan datang ke kediaman keluarga Kim. Jaejoong pun setelah pulang sekolah langsung membantu Ibunya di dapur. Jaejoong membantu menyiapkan makan malam. Semua orang tahu jika Kim Jaejoong pintar memasak, sama seperti Ibunya. Jadi, tidak heran jika sering melihat Jaejoong di dapur.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Dan itu artinya sebentar lagi kediaman keluarga Kim akan kedatangan tamu yang _special._ Kibum pun segera menyuruh Jaejoong mengganti pakaiannya agar terlihat cantik. Kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar pasrah dan menuruti semua permintaan dan kemauan Ibunya.

Kibum masih menata masakan yang baru saja dimasak bersama Jaejoong. Ada _Bulgogi_, Sup _Jeongol_ (sup yang berisi irisan daging, berbagai macam jenis _seafood_ dan juga sayuran), dan _Jjampong_ (mie kuah dengan campuran _seafood_, irisan daging dan juga sayuran). Tak lupa Kibum membuat _dessert_ dan juga minuman penutup seperti _Bingsu_ (es serut kacang merah manis) dan _Omija Cha_ (teh buah omija) dengan campuran madu.

Wow, Kim Kibum kau hanya kedatangan tamu dari keluarga Jung bukan dari keluarga Kerajaan. Yeah, meskipun keluarga Jung adalah keluarga terpandang. Tapi, tetap saja Ibu satu anak ini terlalu berlebihan.

Tak lama bel pintu rumah berbunyi. Kibum pun segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk membukakan pintu rumah untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Mungkin saja tamunya sudah datang. Saat pintu rumah terbuka Kibum dapat melihat Jung Heechul -teman lamanya- bersama suami dan anaknya. Dia pun tersenyum menyambut kedatangan tamu istimewanya dan menyuruh mereka untuk masuk ke dalam.

Kibum melirik pria tampan yang ada di sebelah kiri Heechul. Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan calon menantunya. Aigoo, dimana putranya? Hanya berganti pakaian saja lama sekali.

Kibum menyuruh tamunya untuk duduk di ruang tamu ditemani suaminya -Kim Siwon. Ia pun meminta ijin pada mereka untuk memanggil putranya yang masih berada di kamarnya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memanggil anakku" pamitnya.

Setelah itu ia menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar putranya yang berada di lantai dua. Dengan tidak sabaran Kibum mengetuk pintu kamar putranya. Astaga, apa yang dilakukan putranya di dalam, eoh?

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong cepat keluar! Kenapa lama sekali? Kau tidak berniat untuk kabur, 'kan?" teriaknya dari balik pintu. Semoga saja suaranya tidak terdengar sampai bawah, jika iya itu akan sangat memalukan.

_Ceklek_

Dengan gerakan perlahan Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya dan hanya menyembulkan kepalanya saja.

"Ya! Cepat keluar. Mereka sudah datang"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, sedangkan Kibum hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Yaish, ada apa lagi Jaejoong-ie. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk menuruti permintaan Eomma?" ucap Kibum mencoba mengingatkan kembali tentang perjanjian mereka kemarin.

"A-aku tahu. Hanya saja, aku… aku gugup Eomma", ucapnya terbata- bata. Kibum hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Aigoo, putranya benar-benar menggemaskan.

Kibum menarik tangan Jaejoong agar keluar dari kamarnya. Ia pun melihat penampilan Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah. Jaejoong mengenakan _sweater_ rajutan berwarna putih dengan kerah _V-neck _dan juga _skinny jeans _berwarna senada. Auw, ia terlihat sangat cantik ania?

Kibum menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan mengecup sekilas hidung Jaejoong.

"Malam ini kau sangat cantik sayang" puji Kibum. Jaejoong hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia paling tidak suka dibilang cantik.

"Nah, sekarang kita turun. Mereka sudah menunggumu" ajak Kibum.

Jaejoong meremas tangan Kibum. Aigoo, ia benar-benar gugup sekarang!

Mereka menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan menghampiri keluarga Jung yang sedari tadi sudah menunggunya. Mata Heechul berbinar-binar saat melihat calon menantunya. _Oh Gosh_, ternyata ia tidak salah pilih. _See_, calon menantunya begitu cantik. Ahh, ia tidak sabar untuk segera menikahkan putranya.

"Hyung kenalkan ini putraku, Kim Jaejoong" ucap Kibum memperkenalkan putranya pada Heechul. Dengan antusias Heechul langsung memeluk Jaejoong dan mengecupi pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Dia cantik sekali"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Cih, kenapa semua orang senang sekali mengatainya cantik? Tidakkah mereka melihat jika dirinya tampan!

"Aku tampan Ahjumma" balasnya.

"Tidak, kau cantik. Dan jangan panggil aku Ahjumma. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung, jadi panggil aku Chullie Eomma, mengerti" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia melihat disebelah kirinya berdiri pria paruh baya berperawakan China tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Ahh, mungkin ini Mr. Jung, pikirnya. Ia pun kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Dan ia melihat pria tampan yang duduk di _sofa_ ruang tamu. Mata bulatnya bertemu pandang dengan mata musang milik pria tampan tersebut.

_Deg_

Hei, debaran apa ini? Kenapa dadanya berdegup cepat saat sepasang mata musang itu menatapnya. Dadanya berdegup tak karuan, seolah jantungnya ingin melompat keluar saking cepatnya. Perutnya mengejang seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Perasaan apa ini? Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

Mata musangnya sukses mengunci pergerakannya. Menguncinya hanya dengan sekali tatap. Bahkan, Jaejoong tak melepaskan pandangannya dari pria tampan yang kini menatapnya tajam namun terasa lembut disaat yang bersamaan. Begitulah yang Jaejoong rasakan saat ini.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, kedua mata bulatnya terperangkap kuat dalam tatapan tajam sosok tampan yang ada dihadapannya. Jaejoong bahkan tak bisa berpaling sedikitpun untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Pria cantik itu bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tampannya calon suaminya itu.

Ahh, sepertinya Ibunya tidak berbohong. Calon suaminya benar-benar tampan melebihi penggemar-penggemar Jaejoong yang ada di sekolah.

Mungkinkah ia sedang mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Benarkah?

Ini benar-benar mengejutkan! Mengingat jika Jaejoong selalu bersikap acuh pada siapa saja yang ditemuinya, termasuk penggemar-penggemarnya yang menyebalkan tentunya.

Lalu?

Bagaimana dengan pria itu?

Apakah ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya?

Atau…

.

.

.

Makan malam pun berlangsung dengan tenang. Sesekali terdengar obrolan-obrolan ringan. Dan tentu saja yang sering bercerita adalah Ahjumma-Ahjumma yang senang bergosip ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Kibum dan Jung Heechul. Jaejoong saja sampai bosan karena terus mendengar ocehan-ocehan yang dikeluarkan dari Nyonya besar keluarga Kim dan Jung itu.

Sama seperti halnya Yunho, Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa Ayahnya yang tampan ini bisa menikah dengan Ibunya? Jaejoong tak habis pikir, Ayahnya itu 'kan tampan, pasti bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan siapapun. Tapi, kenapa harus Ibunya?

Mungkin saja saat itu Ayahnya dipaksa menikah dengan sedikit ancaman dan paksaan dari Ibunya, pasti begitu, pikirnya melantur.

Ahh, tunggu sebentar! Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, lagipula jika mereka tidak menikah tidak akan ada Kim Jaejoong yang can— tampan!

Oh, okay! Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan kedua makhluk cantik yang senang sekali bergosip dan juga berbelanja –menghambur-hamburkan uang suami mereka tentunya, untung saja mereka tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hobi istri-istri cantik mereka ini, meskipun kenyataannya mereka selalu berbelanja dengan nominal yang cukup membuat para suami pusing.

Dan coba lihat sekarang!

Ada yang sedang melirik-pria-tampan-dihadapanku. Dan kau tahu siapa? Tentu saja Kim Jaejoong yang can— tampan!

Hei, sejak tadi pria cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong ini tak henti-hentinya melirik pria didepannya. Bahkan, ia tidak memusingkan apa-apa saja yang kedua orang dewasa itu katakan. Pria cantik ini masih disibukkan melihat-makhluk-tampan-didepannya.

Okay, jujur saja, sebenarnya pria cantik ini memiliki –sedikit- ketertarikan pada pria itu. Dan yah, dia tampan. Seperti kata Ibunya. Sikapnya yang tenang –bahkan tidak terpengaruh dengan suara berisik dari Kibum dan Heechul- membuatnya semakin tampan.

Sepertinya dia lebih tua dariku, pikir Jaejoong.

Pria itu juga terlihat dewasa dan mapan.

Benar-benar tipe ideal!

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari jika sejak tadi pria didepannya juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Mencuri pandang. Bahkan saat Jaejoong mengulas senyum simpul pun tak luput dari penglihatan pria tersebut.

Sepertinya ada yang sedang menikmati perjodohan secara sepihak ini. Bukankah kemarin tidak ada yang mau menerima perjodohan konyol –menurut mereka- ini? Bahkan ada juga yang berniat kabur. Ahh, sebaiknya kita lupakan, yang terpenting sekarang mereka sudah mau menerimanya.

Dan inilah puncaknya, membicarakan acara pernikahan untuk YunJae. Tidak ada acara pertunangan atau apapun. Mereka akan langsung menikah. Dan tentu saja keduanya hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti skenario yang sudah dibuat oleh Heechul dan Kibum. Bahkan, mereka sudah menyewa gedung untuk resepsi pernikahan mereka.

Sebenarnya siapa yang ingin menikah? Kenapa para orang tua begitu antusias pada pernikahan mereka? Err~ mungkin hanya Kibum dan Heechul saja.

Yeah, Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya bisa menerima dan menjalaninya saja tanpa ada niatan untuk menolak. Lagipula, tidak ada kata penolakan dan protesan dalam kamus seorang Heechul dan Kibum. Jika mereka melakukan hal itu, yang ada merekalah yang akan menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan dari Jung Heechul dan Kim Kibum. Dan tentu saja mereka tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi.

Kau tahu, itu benar-benar mengerikan.

Acara makan malam pun telah usai. Setelah membicarakan hal-hal tentang pernikahan, keluarga Jung pamit untuk pulang. Setelah kepergian keluarga Jung, Kibum menyuruh Jaejoong untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Jaejoong yang tidak tahu apa yang akan disampaikan Ibunya hanya bisa menurut.

Ia sudah bosan dimarahi Ibunya. Menjadi anak baik dan penurut mungkin tidak ada salahnya.

Jaejoong duduk dihadapan kedua orang tuanya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya malas.

Ia paling malas kalau sudah berkumpul seperti ini. Ibunya pasti akan meminta yang aneh-aneh atau yang lainnya.

"Ada yang ingin Eomma sampaikan padamu" ucap Kibum serius.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya mulai membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Ibunya. Jaejoong bisa merasakan jantungnya memacu dengan cepat. Ya ampun, ia benar-benar takut jika Ibinya meminta hal-hal aneh -lagi- darinya.

"Begini, minggu depan adalah hari pernikahanmu…"

"Lalu?" katanya yang masih tidak mengerti maksud Ibunya.

Kibum menggenggam tangan Siwon dengan erat. Siwon yang tahu jika istrinya tengah gugup balas menggenggamnya erat. "Setelah acara pernikahanmu selesai, Eomma dan Appa akan pergi ke Amerika dan…"

"Tunggu sebentar! Jangan katakan jika Eomma ingin menjualku pada keluarga Jung dan berniat meninggalkanku disini sendirian! Begitu, kan" potong Jaejoong cepat.

Kim Jaejoong, kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Mana ada orang tua yang tega menjual anaknya sendiri. Meskipun Kibum selalu berbuat seenaknya, mana mungkin ia melakukan hal itu pada putra tunggalnya. Astaga, Kim Jaejoong darimana datangnya pemikiran bodoh itu!

"Ya! Mana mungkin Eomma melakukan hal itu padamu!" teriaknya kesal.

Siwon hanya tertawa geli saat mendengar perkataan putranya. Aigoo, putranya benar-benar polos, saking polosnya membuat Kim Kibum memijit pelipisnya karena pusing.

"Mungkin saja, 'kan. Eomma 'kan tidak menyayangiku" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Kibum menepuk keningnya pelan. Putranya benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing. Mana mungkin ia melakukan hal itu padanya. Meskipun, Kibum sering marah-marah tapi ia tidak akan setega itu pada putra tunggalnya. Ia benar-benar menyayangi Kim Jaejoong, putra cantiknya.

Kibum menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap tajam putranya. "Dengar, Halmeoni sedang sakit. Karena itu Eomma dan Appa akan ke Amerika sampai Halmeoni sembuh"

"Aku iku~~ut" rengeknya manja.

"Tidak boleh!" tolak Kibum cepat.

"Kenapa? Aku kan juga ingin menemui Halmeoni" katanya.

"Itu karena kau sudah menikah dan kau harus mengurus suamimu sayang" Jaejoong hanya bisa mencebilkan bibirnya.

Ish, Ibunya pelit sekali. Dia kan juga merindukan neneknya. Masa tidak boleh menjenguk nenek sendiri. Ibunya curang, jalan-jalan tanpa mengajaknya. Astaga, Kim Jaejoong mereka tidak jalan-jalan tapi menjenguk nenekmu yang sedang sakit. Tapi, tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk jalan-jalan juga.

"Eomma sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan keluarga Jung. Mereka akan menjagamu selama kami tidak ada" jelas Kibum.

"Kenapa Eomma baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Eomma sibuk mengurus pernikahanmu, karena itu Eomma baru memberitahumu sekarang"

_Alasan saja. Sepertinya, Eomma berniat sekali untuk meninggalkanku sendirian,_ gerutunya dalam hati.

"Berapa lama?"

"Mungkin 2 atau 3 bulan"

_What?! _2 atau 3 bulan? Lama sekali! Apa menjenguk seseorang perlu waktu selama itu? Ini pasti hanya akal-akalan Kibum untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong. Tidak mungkin kan menjenguk orang yang sedang sakit bisa selama itu.

"Apa?! Kenapa lama sekali?" protes Jaejoong tak terima.

"Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana denganku? Kenapa Eomma tega sekali meninggalkanku sendirian" rajuknya manja.

"Ish, kalau kau memang ingin pergi ajak saja suamimu"

"Maksud Eomma?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Bulan madu. Bukankah setiap pasangan yang sudah menikah akan melakukan hal itu?"

Jaejoong menautkan kedua alisnya. Otaknya yang jenius kini tengah sibuk menghimpun kata-kata yang diucapkan Ibunya. Sepertinya Jaejoong sudah mulai bisa menganalisis ucapan Kibum.

"Lagipula, sudah lama Eomma tidak jalan-jalan. Jadi, Eomma ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Appamu. Ya, kan Siwon-ie" ucapnya manja.

Tuh, benar 'kan. Ini pasti hanya akal-akalan dari Nyonya Kim saja. Sebenarnya, niat awalnya hanya untuk jalan-jalan. Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ya ampun, Ibunya kini terlihat seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Padahal umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi. Meskipun begitu Kibum masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang menginjak kepala empat.

"Ya! Kalian berdua, aku masih disini. Hentikan _lovey-dovey_ kalian!" ucapnya sebal. Kibum hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Aigoo, sepertinya Jaejoong iri.

"Kau nanti juga akan melakukannya dengan suamimu sendiri sayang" kali ini giliran Siwon yang mengejeknya. Ish, orang tuanya benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Hei, bagaimana menurutmu? Jung Yunho tampan, kan?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba. Lagipula, ia sedikit penasaran.

"Apa Eomma ingin tahu jawabanku?"

"Tentu saja, bagaimana menurutmu? Pilihan Eomma tidak salahkan?"

_Well_, memang Jaejoong akui selera Ibunya benar-benar bagus. Tapi, jika ia mengatakannya dengan jujur Ibunya pasti akan besar kepala.

"Hm, bagaimana ya?"

Jaejoong mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke dagu. Seolah sedang berpikir keras, padahal sebenarnya tidak.

"Yeah, dia memang tampan. Tapi…" Jaejoong menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat Ibunya penasaran.

"Tapi apa?"

Jaejoong memunculkan _evil smirk_-nya. Tidak apakan jika ia sedikit berbohong pada Ibunya. Kibum juga sering melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Jadi, impas.

"Dia bukan tipe ku"

Setelah mengatakan itu Jaejoong buru-buru pergi dari sana, sebelum mendapatkan amukan dari Ibunya sendiri. Bahkan, Jaejoong bisa mendengar teriakan Ibunya dari dalam kamarnya. Ya ampun, Ibunya benar-benar menyeramkan saat marah. Dan ia tidak mau mati muda karena amukan dari Ibu tercintanya.

Jaejoong mengunci pintu kamarnya –berjaga-jaga jika seandainya Ibunya muncul- dan berjalan menuju ranjang _Queen size _miliknya. Ia duduk ditepi ranjang sambil memeluk boneka gajah kesayangannya. Memorinya kembali saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan pria yang akan menjadi suaminya nanti. Wajah tampannya terekam dengan jelas di memori ingatannya.

Yeah, untuk yang satu ini Ibunya memang tidak berbohong. Dia benar-benar tampan. Dan kalau boleh jujur pemuda tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu adalah tipe Jaejoong. Oh, lupakan kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkannya pada Ibunya. Kalian ingat kan Jaejoong hanya ingin mengerjai Ibunya saja. Ia tidak serius mengatakan hal itu.

Wajah tampannya, matanya yang tajam, hidung mancungnya dan rahangnya yang tegas. Tubuhnya yang _manly_ tertutup jas hitam yang semakin membuatnya terlihat tampan. Benar-benar tipe pria ideal. Untung saja ia tidak jadi menolak perjodohan ini. Oh, ia akan menyesal karena sudah menolaknya.

_Oh God_, bagaimana mungkin ada pria setampan itu di dunia ini?

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke boneka gajahnya. Ia ingat bagaimana mata musang itu menatapnya tajam. Aigoo, wajahnya memerah saat mengingat hal itu. Bahkan, degupan jantungnya berdetak di atas normal. Jaejoong tidak pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya.

Sepertinya Jaejoong masih terserang virus pria tampan.

"Menikah? Sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk juga" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia pun menutup kedua mata bulatnya dan mulai pergi ke alam mimpi. Berharap jika keesokannya akan menjadi hari yang baik untuknya.

.

.

.

**_To be continued_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Yeiy, chap 3 is up! How? How?_**

**_Jelekkah? Anehkah? Atau... -_-'_**

**_Okay, thanks for reviews, followers, and favorites_**

**_Thank you for reading this fanfic, I hope you guys like it ^^_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, My Darling**

**Author**: Tsubaki Jung

**Casts**: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun and many more

**(A/N : Choi (Kim) Siwon x Kim Kibum; Jaejoong parents and Tan (Jung) Hangeng x Kim (Jung) Heechul; Yunho parents)**

**Genre**: Romance/ Fluff/ Comedy/ M-preg

**Rated**: M (maybe)

**Warning**: Typo(s), OOC, AU, Yaoi dan hal-hal absurd lainnya

**Disclaimer**:** Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, tapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya. Jika ada kemiripan dengan yang lain itu murni ketidaksengajaan. **

* * *

**No bash, No flame! **

**Don't judge my chara! **

**I warning You!**

* * *

_**Pernikahan yang diawali karena sebuah perjodohan**_

_**Tetapi aku tidak tahu**_

_**Apakah perjodohan ini akan menjadi cinta?**_

_**Dan inilah awal dari perjalanan cintaku...**_

* * *

"Apa aku harus memakai ini?" tunjuknya pada benda yang ada di hadapannya.

Kedua pria cantik yang ada di ruangan itu menggangguk kompak.

Yeah, hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu untuk Jaejoong dan juga Yunho. Hm, sepertinya bukan. Hari yang paling dinanti untuk Jung Heechul dan Kim Kibum yang benar.

Apa kalian tahu? Pernikahan YunJae.

Yeah, hari ini mereka menikah dan kalian tidak salah membaca karena memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

Dan sekarang para Ibu-tukang-tindas-dan-selalu-memaksakan-kehendak-pada-anak-anak-mereka ini sedang menemani Jaejoong untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Jaejoong dan Yunho dilarang ikut campur dalam urusan pernikahan. Mereka hanya terima beres. Lagipula, para orang tua tidak mau mereka sampai kelelahan saat acara berlangsung. Dan Jaejoong juga tidak tahu, jika ia akan memakai 'gaun' di acara pernikahannya sendiri. Ia juga tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa mengukur gaunnya, sedangkan pria ini tidak pernah tahu apa dan bagaimana konsep tentang pernikahannya.

Sudah tidak diberitahu, sekarang dia harus dikejutkan dengan memakai-gaun-bodoh yang entah bagaimana sangat cantik dan indah saat pertama kali pria itu melihatnya. Meskipun ia malas mengakui tapi gaun itu benar-benar cantik.

Dan sekarang ia harus memakainya!

Yang benar saja!

"Tidak mau!" tolaknya tegas.

Ish, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan mau memakai gaun bodoh itu!

Hei, Jaejoong itu tampan! Seharusnya ia memakai _tuxedo_ dan berpenampilan maskulin. Seperti yang ada di drama-drama yang sering dilihat Ibunya di televisi.

"Padahal Eomma sudah memilihkan gaun yang cantik ini untukmu. Tapi ternyata—" ucapnya sendu.

Eh, tunggu sebentar!

Siapa yang mengucapkan ini?

Coba kita lihat!

Saat ini Jung Heechul sudah memasang wajahnya sesedih mungkin. Ya ampun, aktingmu benar-benar bagus sekali Jung Heechul! Kemarin Yunho, putramu sendiri dan sekarang calon menantumu!

Makhluk cantik yang satu ini benar-benar licik!

Ck, sepertinya Heechul cocok sekali menjadi aktor atau… aktris. Wajahnya itu benar-benar menipu semua orang! Bahkan, dengan tega Nyonya Jung ini menipu putranya sendiri. Tolong jangan ditiru, ya.

Jaejoong langsung mendapatkan _deathglare _gratis dari Ibunya sendiri. Ia merasa terpojok. Jika terus seperti ini bisa dipastikan Jaejoong akan mengiyakan. Hei, dua lawan satu itu tidak seimbang, tahu! Tentu saja Jaejoong akan kalah, mengingat ada dua-makhluk-jahat di depannya.

Pria cantik ini menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap sang Ibu yang masih setia menatapnya tajam. Ia pun melirik pada pria cantik di sebelah Ibunya yang kini sudah menangis tersedu-sedu.

Ugh, sial! Kenapa lagi-lagi ia harus dihadapkan oleh kenyataan dimana ia tidak bisa menolak? Tuhan, kenapa kau kejam sekali pada Jaejoong-ie yang can— tampan ini?

Ia pun kembali menatap Ibunya. Tatapannya seakan mengatakan apa-aku-harus-memakainya? Kibum yang mengerti langsung menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Lagi-lagi pria ini menghela napasnya panjang. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya terhitung dari acara perjodohan-pertemuan-sampai penikahan.

_Tuhan, kau benar-benar kejam padaku_, batin Jaejoong nelangsa.

Argh~ ia benci jadi anak baik yang harus menuruti kemauan orang tua!

Dengan wajah yang ditekuk dan bibir yang dikerucutkan, ia mengambil gaun yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Ia pun mulai masuk ke ruang ganti meninggalkan para Ibu-yang-menyebalkan-dan-suka-menindas-anaknya-sendiri. Setelah Jaejoong menghilang dari penglihatan mereka tanpa Jaejoong sadari Heechul dan Kibum memunculkan _evil smirk _andalan mereka dan ber-_high five _ria.

Mereka benar-benar licik! Entah kenapa, mereka jadi terlihat seperti Ibu tiri yang kejam.

Beberapa menit setelah Jaejoong menghilang,

_Ceklek_

Pintu yang tadi tertutup, kini terbuka. Jaejoong muncul dengan gaun yang tadi sempat ditolaknya. Gaun berwarna putih gading yang menjuntai ke bawah menutupi kakinya –bahkan Jaejoong sendiri terlihat kesulitan saat berjalan tadi, ada pita besar di belakangnya. Bagian bawah gaun tersebut terdapat sulaman bunga mawar yang mempercantik gaun yang dipakainya.

Pria cantik ini tidak mengerti kenapa gaun ini begitu pas di tubuhnya, lagipula ia juga tidak diberitahu sebelumnya jika ia akan memakai gaun. Dan ini benar-benar kejutan untuknya.

Gaun tanpa lengan itu begitu pas di tubuh Jaejoong, menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya.

_He's so beautiful, right_? Bagaimana menurutmu?

"Kyaa~~a Jaejoong-ie kau cantik sekali sayang" jerit keduanya heboh.

Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ish, mereka terlalu berlebihan. Yah, meskipun memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

Laki-laki itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan di depannya ada meja rias. Heechul dan Kibum mulai mendandaninya agar semakin terlihat cantik. Heechul memakaikan mahkota bunga di atas kepalanya dan juga penutup kepala. Jaejoong memakai _wig _panjang bergelombang berwarna coklat. Heechul dan Kibum tersenyum saat menatap pantulan Jaejoong di cermin besar yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau sangat cantik sayang. Eomma tidak salah memilihmu untuk menjadi menantu Eomma" puji Heechul senang.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia paling tidak suka ada yang menyebutnya cantik, tapi… pengecualian untuk hari ini. Setelah selesai dengan tugas mereka, keduanya meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian. Laki-laki cantik ini masih berdiri di depan cermin besar yang ada disana. Menatap pantulan dirinya.

"Apa ini aku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia begitu takjub, sampai-sampai tidak bisa mengenali sosok yang ada di cermin.

Jaejoong menatap kagum dirinya. Ya ampun, ia tidak menyangka jika ia secantik ini. Jaejoong menunggu di dalam ruangan tersebut sampai Ayahnya datang menjemputnya dan membawanya ke altar.

_Oh Gosh_, ia gugup sekarang! Meskipun, tidak terlalu banyak tamu yang datang dalam pernikahan mereka, tetap saja membuatnya gugup. Ia bahkan ingin ke kamar mandi sekarang!

Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu alasannya gugup. Mengingat pria yang bernama Jung Yunho sedang menunggunya di altar, benar-benar membuatnya gugup sekaligus takut.

Pertemuan pertama mereka hanya pada saat makan malam di kediaman rumahnya. Tidak ada lagi pertemuan setelah itu. Dan sekarang, sebentar lagi ia akan menyandang status sebagai seorang istri dari Jung Yunho.

Yang membuatnya gugup adalah fakta dimana ia tidak mengenal sosok yang akan menikah dengannya nanti dan menjadi suaminya. Seperti apa dia, bagaimana sifatnya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah sosok Yunho yang tidak banyak bicara, bahkan terkesan dingin dan cuek. Jika mengingat hal itu, perasaan menyesal mulai mengisi hatinya.

Apakah keputusannya menyetujui pernikahan ini adalah sesuatu yang salah?

Bahkan Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana tanggapan pria tersebut mengenai pernikahan dadakan ini?

Jangankan untuk mengobrol, bertatap muka saja Jaejoong hanya melakukannya sekali. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi interaksi diantara mereka.

Perasaan menyesal kembali melingkupinya. Rasanya ia ingin kabur dan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini dan pergi jauh, namun sayangnya ia harus melupakan niatnya tersebut. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, mengingat hal ini akan mempermalukan keluarganya dan juga Jaejoong tidak ingin dianggap sebagai anak pembangkang.

Semoga keputusannya ini tepat dan ia bisa menjalaninya sebaik mungkin.

Selain itu, ditempat lain…

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan tengah merapikan _tuxedo _yang dikenakannya. Tubuh tegapnya terbungkus dengan sempurna dengan jas yang melingkupi tubuh maskulinnya. Jas berwana putih gadingnya serta kemeja putih yang dipakainya membuatnya semakin tampan. Dengan tatanan rambut yang ditata serapi mungkin, semakin menegaskan ketampanan yang dimiliki pria itu.

Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka. Menampilkan sosok anggun yang telah melahirkannya. Sosok cantik dan juga angkuh di saat yang bersamaan. Dialah Jung Heechul, Ibunya.

Dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya Heechul melangkah mendekati putra semata wayangnya.

Kedua tangannya terulur dan merapikan kemeja yang dipakai Yunho.

"Kau tegang sekali" komentarnya begitu melihat wajah tegang dan juga gugup yang menghiasi wajah Yunho.

"Apa terlihat sangat jelas?" tanyanya.

Heechul pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Pria cantik ini merasa lucu dengan tingkah Yunho.

Hei, kemana perginya Jung Yunho yang cuek dan arogan?

Melihat Ibunya yang tertawa membuat Yunho mendengus sebal. Ibunya ini sama sekali tidak membantu menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Jika Eomma datang kesini hanya untuk mentertawaiku sebaiknya Eomma pergi saja"

"Hei, hei, kau mengusirku" katanya lagi.

"Aku sedang gugup, seharusnya Eomma menenangkanku bukan malah mentertawaiku seperti itu" kesalnya.

Selesai merapikan pakaian Yunho, pria cantik itu menatap lekat wajah Yunho. Anak laki-laki yang sudah dilahirkannya kini sudah menjadi pria dewasa. Ahh, rasanya baru kemarin dirinya melihat Yunho kecil belajar berjalan dan sekarang putra kesayangannya akan melangsungkan pernikahannya hari ini.

"Akhirnya kau menikah dan—"

"Itu karena Eomma selalu merengek dan mengancamku" potong Yunho cepat.

Dan detik berikutnya,

_Ctak_

Dengan kesal Heechul menyentil dahi Yunho. Di saat-saat seperti ini Yunho masih saja membuatnya kesal.

"Eomma sakii~t" rengeknya. Tak lupa mengusap dahinya yang baru saja mendapatkan serangan dadakan dari Ibunya sendiri.

"Salahmu sendiri, berani sekali kau memotong perkataanku"

Yunho hanya bisa mencibir saat mendengarnya.

Kedua tangan Heechul terulur dan menangkup wajah Yunho. Kedua mata bulatnya yang bening menatap wajahnya lamat-lamat. Senyum manis pun menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanmu. Eomma harap kau bisa menjadi suami yang baik dan menjaga Jaejoong-ie dengan baik. Eomma menyayangimu, sayang"

Pria itupun balas tersenyum. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua tangan Heechul yang ada di kedua pipinya.

"Aku juga menyayangi Eomma, meskipun terkadang Eomma sangat menyebalkan dan selalu berbuat seenaknya dan juga licik"

Yunho tertawa begitu mendapati wajah masam yang diperlihatkan Ibunya. Kali ini giliran Yunho yang menangkup wajah Heechul.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi Ibu yang hebat untukku" ucapnya tulus.

Kedua mata Heechul berkaca-kaca. Putranya ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Di saat begini Yunho malah membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Ya, ya, kenapa Eomma malah menangis? Jika Appa melihatnya, dia akan memukulku"

"Ini semua salahmu bodoh" katanya lirih.

Laki-laki ini hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Dengan erat Yunho memeluk tubuh ringkih Ibunya. Mengusap punggungnya dengan sayang.

.

.

.

_Ceklek_

Pintu ruangan yang ditempati Jaejoong pun terbuka menampakkan pria paruh baya dengan senyum menawan yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia masih terlihat tampan meskipun usianya tidak muda lagi. Dengan perlahan ia menghampiri sosok yang duduk di kursi riasnya. Ia berlutut dihadapan pria cantik itu dan menatapnya. Sosok cantik itu pun balas menatapnya.

"Appa~" panggilnya manja.

"Kau cantik" puji Siwon.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal saat mendengar kata pujian dari Ayahnya.

"Aku ini tampan Appa!" katanya tak terima.

Siwon terkekeh geli saat mendengarnya, "Kau gugup?" tanyanya kemudian.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya imut. Bibirnya masih dikerucutkan. Siwon memeluk putranya dan mengelus lembut punggungnya.

"Setelah ini kau akan resmi menjadi seorang istri. Jadilah istri yang baik untuk suamimu, _okey_" pesannya.

"Ayo, calon suamimu sudah menunggumu di altar" ajak Siwon. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat.

Hari ini ia akan melepas putra kecilnya untuk menjalani kehidupan yang baru bersama suaminya. Siwon tidak menyangka jika akan secepat ini melepas putranya. Hei, ia begitu menyayangi Jaejoong dan mungkin sedikit tidak rela karena biasanya Jaejoong akan bersikap manja padanya. Mungkin, setelah ini Kim Jaejoong yang manja dan kekanakkan sudah tidak ada lagi. Ha~hh, rasanya baru kemarin ia menggendong Jaejoong kecilnya.

Pria cantik itu berjalan menuju pintu besar yang sebentar lagi akan terbuka dan mengubah takdir hidupnya. Berjalan beriringan ditemani Ayah tercinta. Jaejoong melingkarkan tangan kanannya di lengan kiri Siwon, sedangkan tangan sebelah kirinya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam buket bunga _Lily_.

Dalam hitungan detik pintu besar itu pun terbuka lebar. Menampakkan sang 'mempelai wanita' yang cantik. Gaun putih yang melekat di tubuh rampingnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Semua orang yang ada disana menatap kagum pada mempelai wanita, termasuk mempelai pria yang kini menunggunya di depan altar.

Jaejoong bisa melihat dengan jelas calon suaminya yang kini tengah menatapnya. Tubuhnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna dan tinggi terbalut dalam _tuxedo_ berwarna serupa dengan gaun yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Benar-benar tampan.

Sama seperti Jaejoong, Yunho tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari sosok cantik yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi istrinya. Kini, Jaejoong sudah sampai dan berdiri tepat di samping Yunho. Siwon mengulurkan tangan Jaejoong dan Yunho menyambut uluran tersebut. Membawa sosok tersebut untuk mengikat janji di hadapan Tuhan.

Yeah, kali ini mereka berdua benar-benar menerima takdir yang mengharuskan mereka untuk menikah. Tidak ada penolakan atau apapun. Cukup menerima dan menjalaninya sebaik mungkin.

"Aku bersedia"

Kata yang diucapkan Jaejoong mengakhiri sumpah yang mereka ucapkan di depan Tuhan. Dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah resmi menjadi suami-istri. Setelah mereka bersumpah dihadapan Tuhan bahwa mereka akan bersama hingga maut memisahkan.

Yunho memakaikan cincin di jari manis Jaejoong, begitu juga sebaliknya. "Kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian" begitulah ucapan sang Pastur saat mereka selesai memakaikan cincin.

_Oh My Gosh_, haruskah? Jaejoong menatap ragu Yunho yang kini balas menatapnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ketampanan yang dimiliki Jung Yunho. Pria yang ada dihadapannya kini sudah resmi menjadi suaminya. Mata musang milik Yunho menatap mata bulat bening milik Jaejoong. Laki-laki cantik itu bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam manik kecoklatan milik Yunho.

Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Memandang seluruh keindahan yang ada di wajah cantiknya. Benar-benar makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu **sempurna**. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah menemukan makhluk secantik Jaejoong. Sungguh, ia tidak menyesal dengan pernikahan ini. Meskipun ia sempat menolak, tapi untuk kali ini ia benar-benar berterima kasih pada Ibunya karena telah memilihkan calon pendamping secantik dan sesempurna Jaejoong.

Bibir tebal Yunho menekan bibirnya dalam. Kedua tangannnya ia lingkarkan di sekitar pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Perlahan Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya, menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Begitu manis, namun memabukkan.

Demi _Author _yang cantik, debaran itu muncul lagi. Debaran-debaran halus itu muncul jika ada Yunho di sisinya. Yunho adalah pria pertama yang menciumnya dan itu membuat Jaejoong meleleh.

Perlahan, Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Mata musangnya menatap wajah Jaejoong yang sudah memerah dengan sempurna. Kedua matanya masih terpejam.

Dengan lembut Yunho mengelus wajah cantik Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya. Mata bulat itu kembali terbuka dan menatapnya. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tapi mungkin hanya mereka berdua yang mengerti akan arti tatapan tersebut.

Dan setelah ini Jaejoong dan Yunho akan menjalani kehidupannya sebagai suami-istri. Kehidupan baru yang akan mereka jalani berdua tanpa ada gangguan dari para orang tua. Atau mereka masih suka mengusik kehidupan Yunho dan Jaejoong setelah menikah. Entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti.

Babak baru akan segera dimulai. Bersiap-siaplah!

.

.

.

Pesta berlangsung begitu meriah. Acara pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho diadakan di Hotel mewah dan terkesan tertutup. Meskipun tidak banyak tamu yang diundang. Hanya kerabat dan relasi bisnis serta teman-teman Yunho. Jaejoong tidak mau jika pernikahannya sampai diketahui oleh publik, terutama sekolahnya. Ia tidak mau jadi bahan gosip satu sekolahan.

Padahal, Heechul sudah menyewa beberapa wartawan untuk mengulas berita tentang pernikahan putra tunggalnya. Tapi, Jaejoong malah mengancamnya untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini jika permintaannya tidak dituruti. Dan yeah, berhasil. Heechul akhirnya mengalah demi menantu kesayangannya.

Kalian tahu, Heechul benar-benar menyayangi Jaejoong dan akan menuruti semua kemauan Jaejoong, apapun itu.

Dan disinilah mereka, menikmati acara yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh orang tua mereka. Tidak bisa dibilang menikmati juga, karena sejak pesta berlangsung mereka terus melakukan hal yang sama. Menyalami para tamu yang datang dan memberikan senyuman terbaik mereka. Hah, rasanya benar-benar membosankan. Mereka sudah melakukannya sejak pesta berlangsung. Kegiatan ini sudah berlangsung sekitar 2 jam yang lalu.

DAN INI BENAR-BENAR MEMBOSANKAN!

_See_, bahkan tokoh utama kita yang cantik ini sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya sejak tadi. Oh, ayolah siapa yang tidak bosan jika terus-terusan melakukan hal yang sama selama beberapa jam. Ditambah lagi memakai gaun yang merepotkan serta _heels_ yang membuat kakimu terasa mau patah.

Gezz, ingin sekali Jaejoong melepaskan _heels_ yang membuat kakinya sakit. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Pesta masih berlangsung dan belum selesai. Jika ia tetap melepaskannya bisa-bisa Kibum dan Heechul mengamuk. Jaejoong tidak pernah habis pikir, kenapa Ibunya dan juga Ibu mertuanya senang sekali menyuruhnya mengenakan pakaian wanita dan _heels_ yang begitu merepotkan?

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan. Ia tidak mengenal orang-orang yang datang ke acara pernikahannya. Bahkan, Jung Yunho yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya malah meninggalkannya sendirian.

Apa perlu ku ulangi?

S-E-N-D-I-R-I-A-N!

Dan itu semakin membuat tingkat kebosanan Jung Jaejoong meningkat.

Ya, ampun apa orang dewasa selalu bersikap seperti itu? Huh, Jaejoong tidak habis pikir kenapa orang dewasa selalu menyukai keramaian? Aish, kepalanya benar-benar pusing.

Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk _shopping, _daripada harus terjebak dalam keramaian seperti ini. Jaejoong berharap pestanya cepat selesai dan ia bisa langsung tidur. Ini benar-benar melelahkan.

Namja cantik itu perlahan menghampiri meja yang berisi berbagai jenis makanan. Aish, seharian ini ia belum memakan apapun. Jaejoong menggigit jari telunjuknya saat melihat berbagai jenis makanan yang tersedia di atas meja. Ugh, kenapa banyak sekali? Ia sampai bingung mau memilih yang mana?

Bahkan di meja panjang itu tersedia banyak kue-kue jahat yang lucu. Jika Jaejoong memakannya kemungkinan berat badannya akan bertambah.

Mata bulatnya bergerak kesana-kemari untuk menemukan sesuatu yang ingin dimakannya. Tapi, apa? Terlalu banyak pilihan dan ia bingung harus memilih yang mana?

Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk dengan memikirkan makanan apa yang akan dimakannya, tidak menyadari jika sepasang mata musang tengah menatapnya. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Jaejoong. Setiap gerakan Jaeoong tak luput dari pengamatannya. Bahkan, tak ayal seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya, saat melihat tingkah lucu sang istri.

Istrinya begitu menggemaskan. Dari _pout _lucu yang sejak tadi Jaejoong lakukan. Juga mata bulatnya yang ia gunakan untuk melihat ke sekelilingnya. Benar-benar imut dan menggemaskan.

Yunho yang sejak tadi berbincang dengan rekan bisnisnya memutuskan untuk menyudahinya. Ia pun berjalan perlahan untuk menghampiri Jaejoong yang terlihat bosan. Namun, belum sempat Yunho menghampiri istrinya itu, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

Yunho pun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sahabatnya Park Yoochun disisi kirinya. Namja _cassanova_ itu memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya.

"Ya! Kenapa baru datang?" omelnya.

"Ma'af, kau tahu kan Junsu-ie ku yang manis itu akan memakan waktu lama untuk berdandan" guraunya dan diiringi kekehan dari keduanya.

"Lalu, dimana dia?" tanya Yunho saat tak melihat sosok yang selalu menempel pada sahabatnya ini.

Yoochun pun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sang kekasih. Akhirnya, ia menemukan kekasihnya memeluk seseorang. Dan seseorang itu memakai gaun pengantin. Yoochun pun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Memangnya kekasihnya itu mengenal istri sahabatnya ini, ya?

Karena bingung, ia pun menanyakannya pada Yunho.

"Apa dia istrimu?" tunjuknya pada sosok yang kini tengah bercanda dengan Junsu, kekasih sekaligus tunangannya.

Yunho pun membalikkan tubuhnya, "Iya, dia istriku" jawabnya singkat, lalu kembali melihat Yoochun.

Bukankah mereka baru bertemu? Kenapa terlihat begitu akrab? Seperti sudah mengenal sejak lama. Yoochun menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Ia tahu jika sahabatnya ini dijodohkan, akan tetapi ia belum sempat menanyakan seperti apa calon istrinya. Dan sekarang dia malah melihat keakraban Junsu dengan istri Yunho. Ini benar-benar membuatnya penasaran.

"Aku akan memperkenalkannya denganmu" ajaknya. Yunho pun membawa Yoochun untuk menemui istrinya. Yoochun pun mengikuti langkah Yunho di belakang.

Saat tengah asik berbincang dengan sepupunya -Kim Junsu- Jaejoong mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Jaejoong-ah" panggil seseorang.

Ia pun melihat sang suami datang menghampirinya bersama seseorang. Dan seseorang itu sepertinya tidak asing lagi di matanya. Tunggu sebentar! Jidat lebarnya mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Apa Jaejoong tidak bisa mengingat seseorang dengan jelas?

Perlahan sosok itu semakin mendekat dan…

"YA! Kenapa kau ada disini?" teriaknya saat mendapati musuh bebuyutannya berada disini. Di acara pernikahannya.

Matanya membulat sempurna, seingatnya ia tidak mengundang pria yang sering dipanggilnya jidat lebar. Kecuali, jika sepupunya yang manis ini membawanya serta. Reaksinya terlalu berlebihan, seperti melihat hantu saja. Tapi, sukses membuat laki-laki dengan julukan _cassanova_ ini menganga lebar. Jelek sekali kau Park Yoochun.

"Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam sampai bertemu dengan makhluk menyebalkan ini?" katanya mendramatisir.

Pria ini terlalu berlebihan, bahkan Jaejoong bersiap untuk melemparkan sepatunya ke wajah pria itu.

"Ya! Seharusnya itu kata-kataku!" teriaknya kesal. Aish, jidat lebar ini selalu menyebalkan, pikirnya murka.

Dengan tidak berperikejidatan Jaejoong memukul jidat Yoochun dengan sadisnya. Dan tentu saja membuat sang pemilik jidat mengaduh kesakitan. Junsu yang berada disana hanya diam saja menyaksikan penindasan yang Jaejoong lakukan pada kekasihnya.

Tidak ada niatan untuk membantu kekasihnya. Bahkan, ia mati-matian menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar. Kau tahu, kekasihnya ini akan marah jika ia mentertawai nasibnya yang selalu ditindas oleh sepupunya yang cantik juga cerewet ini.

Yunho hanya memandang bingung kedua orang yang kini sudah melakukan aksi pukul-memukul. Kalau Junsu memang sudah terbiasa melihat ini, tapi tidak dengan Yunho. Jaejoong jadi terlihat seperti Ibunya saja.

Junsu yang menyadari itu, menghampiri Yunho, "Halo Hyung, kau masih mengingatku?" sapanya.

Yunho melihat ke sisi kirinya dan mendapati pria manis yang ia ketahui sebagai kekasih sekaligus tunangan sahabatnya. Tapi, yang membuat Yunho bingung adalah kenapa istrinya bisa mengenal Junsu terlebih sahabatnya? Junsu yang menyadari raut kebingungan di wajah Yunho langsung menjelaskan siapa dirinya dan kenapa Jaejoong bisa mengenal Yoochun sahabatnya?

"Aku sepupu Jung Jaejoong, istrimu. Dan mereka…" Junsu kembali melihat dua orang yang masih asik bertengkar, kemudian kembali menatap Yunho.

"Mereka memang selalu seperti itu Hyung. Jadi, kuharap kau tidak kaget" terangnya membuat Yunho mengangguk mengerti.

Sepertinya, Junsu sudah sering melihat pertengkaran yang menurutnya kekanakkan. Pasalnya, mereka bertengkar hanya masalah sepele yaitu Jaejoong tidak mau memanggil Yoochun dengan panggilan 'Hyung'. Padahal umurnya jauh lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, mungkin saja seumuran dengan Yunho -suaminya. Dan dengan tidak elitnya Jaejoong malah memanggilnya 'jidat lebar'. _Poor Yoochun-ie_.

Junsu yang bosan melihat pertengkaran bodoh yang dilakukan sepupunya dan tunangannya, akhirnya memilih memisahkan mereka dengan cara memukul kepala mereka masing-masing. Dan cara ini cukup ampuh. Mereka berdua langsung diam, tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong. Ia akan merengek kesakitan pada Junsu. Mau tak mau Junsu pun luluh. Hahh, ia tahu persis seperti apa manjanya Jaejoong.

_See_, sekarang Junsu malah memeluk Jaejoong dan mengabaikan tunangannya. Seolah-olah ia yang tersakiti, padahal sebenarnya tidak. Justru yang patut dikasihani itu Park Yoochun. Dia selalu menjadi ajang penindasan Jaejoong.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata musang yang mengamati tingkah mereka. Ini benar-benar lucu. Ia tidak menyangka jika istrinya mengenal sahabatnya. Dan Junsu yang ia tahu tunangan sahabatnya ternyata adalah sepupu Jaejoong. Aigoo, dunia benar-benar sempit, ya?

Yunho yang ingin bergabung bersama mereka, namun niatannya harus terganggu karena seseorang memanggilnya.

"Yunho, bisa Eomma bicara sebentar?" tanya sosok cantik yang diketahui sebagai Ibu mertuanya -Kim Kibum.

Ia pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Kibum yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya, "Tentu"

Ia pun memilih mengikuti Kibum yang ingin berbicara padanya. Jaejoong yang melihatnya melepaskan pelukan Junsu. Mata bulatnya bergerak mengikuti sosok yang perlahan semakin menjauh. Ingin mengejar, tapi diurungkannya. Ia hanya bisa menebak dan bertanya dalam hati.

Huh, ada apa dengan Ibunya? Kenapa dia malah membawa Yunho pergi?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benaknya, namun tak ada satupun jawaban. Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin sekali menyusul mereka, hanya saja ia tidak mungkin melakukannya karena disini ia harus menemani Junsu, lagipula ini adalah pesta pernikahannya, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan pesta begitu saja.

Dan akhirnya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tetap berada disana ditemani oleh Junsu juga Yoochun.

.

.

.

Pesta telah usai, mereka pun kini meninggalkan tempat pesta dan pulang ke apartemen yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh keluarga Jung. Apartemen mewah yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Heechul ini terletak di Samsung-dong, Seoul. Apartemen mewah tersebut hadiah pernikahan yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Heechul sebelum acara pernikahan mereka.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang menuju apartemen yang akan mereka tinggali. Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Bahkan, sikap Yunho lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Jaejoong melirik sekilas melalui ekor matanya. Ia bisa melihat sang suami yang begitu serius mengemudikan _Audi _hitam miliknya yang akan mengantarkan mereka berdua ke apartemen.

Jaejoong merasa heran dengan sikap Yunho yang seolah mengacuhkannya. Padahal, sebelumnya tidak seperti ini. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pertemuan Yunho dengan Ibunya? Tapi, apa? Huh, Jaejoong tidak tahu. Ini benar-benar membingungkan.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, mobil _Audi_ itu tiba di bangunan mewah. Mobil itu pun melaju menuju _basement_. Yunho menghentikan mobilnya dan turun dari mobil. Menghampiri Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi penumpang. Membukanya dan menyuruh Jaejoong keluar.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya masuk ke dalam. Omo, demi apa dadanya berdegup kencang saat jari-jari Yunho menyentuh tangannya. Aish, Jaejoong dapat merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Ia terlihat seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Untung saja Yunho berjalan di depannya, jadi ia tidak akan melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Aish, itu benar-benar memalukan.

Saat ini, mereka berdua ada di dalam _lift_. Yunho menatap ke atas melihat angka-angka yang akan menuju dimana apartemen mereka berada. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, sedangkan tangan yang satunya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini Jaejoong bisa melihat ketampanan Jung Yunho. Ahh, hampir lupa sebelumnya ia sudah melihat wajah tampan suaminya saat…

_Blush_

Aish, kenapa ia malah mengingat hal itu? Ahh, ini benar-benar memalukan. Disaat-saat seperti ini ia malah mengingat ciuman mereka. Aigoo, bagaimana mungkin ia memikirkan ciuman itu?

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata bulatnya melihat ke arah benda kenyal yang sejak tadi menggodanya. Bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho.

_Aku ingin merasakan bibir itu lagi,_ batinnya.

E-ehh, tunggu sebentar!

Darimana datangnya pikiran itu? Hiya~a Kim Jaejoong buang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut. Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran yang hinggap di otaknya. Aigoo, bagaimana mungkin ia berpikiran seperti itu? Ta-tapi ia benar-benar ingin merasakannya lagi. Ugh, bagaimana ini?

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya, tak lama pintu _lift _pun terbuka. Mereka tiba di lantai paling atas. Lantai tersebut terlihat sepi. Tak banyak orang-orang yang dilihat Jaejoong saat mereka disana. Akhirnya, mereka pun sampai di apartemen yang berada di ujung lorong.

Pintu apartemennya berwarna kecoklatan. Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang sedang menekan beberapa digit angka agar pintunya terbuka. Mereka pun masuk ke dalamnya. Jaejoong menatap kagum benda-benda serta _interior_ apartemen tersebut. Mewah dan elegan. Terlihat banyak guci-guci mahal yang terletak di setiap sudut ruangan.

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho dan mulai menjelajahi isi apartemen tersebut. Di ruang tamu ada _LCD _yang berukuran sangat besar. Lalu, di atasnya ada…

_What the hell?_ Bukankah itu _foto_ pernikahannya dengan Jung Yunho? Ta-tapi, bagaimana bisa? Ditambah lagi ukurannya yang cukup besar. Astaga, siapa yang sudah berani-beraninya memasang _foto _laknat itu?

Hiya~a ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Ibunya atau mungkin Ibu mertuanya. Yang manapun tetap saja menyebalkan, pikir Jaejoong.

Aish, ingin sekali Jaejoong memarahi Ibunya. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Baru saja Ayah dan Ibunya pergi meninggalkan Seoul untuk menemui neneknya yang sedang sakit. Kelihatan sekali seperti melarikan diri dari masalah yang selalu disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong tidak pernah habis pikir, kenapa Ibunya selalu bertindak seenaknya?

Bibir mungilnya mengerucut sebal, Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia pun melihat _foto _yang sejak tadi dilihat oleh Jaejoong_. Well_, ia tidak keberatan. Lagipula, _foto_-nya sangat bagus. Istrinya terlihat sangat cantik disana.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam" kata Yunho.

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang melihat Yunho yang pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia pun mengikuti langkah Yunho. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ada dua buah pintu di depannya. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

_Kenapa ada dua pintu? _pikirnya bingung.

"Ini adalah kamarmu" ujar Yunho sembari membuka pintu yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

Kamar bercat _baby blue_ itu terlihat begitu indah. Di dalamnya sudah tertata rapi, bahkan boneka-boneka kesayangan Jaejoong sudah tersusun di atas ranjang _Queen size_ yang akan menjadi tempat peristirahatannya.

Eh, iya barusan Yunho menyebutkan kamarmu 'kan? Maksudnya kamar Jaejoong? Bukankah seharusnya kamar mereka? Apa Yunho salah mengucapkannya? Atau pendengarannya yang salah? Tapi ia benar-benar mendengarnya seperti itu.

"Yang sebelah kanan adalah kamarku. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu katakan saja padaku" ucapnya dan menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membulatkan kedua matanya. Ja-jadi, yang tadi itu ia tidak salah dengar. Mereka berdua tidak satu kamar, begitu?

_What the? _Ke-kenapa bisa begini? Padahal para _readers_ sudah membayangkan mereka melakukan _'this' and 'that'_. Tapi, sekarang mereka malah tidur di kamar yang berbeda dan tentu saja membuat si cantik mengkerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Yunho pun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih me-_loading_ kata-kata yang diucapkan Yunho barusan. Astaga, apa ia tidak akan mengalami yang namanya malam pertama? Oh, ya ampun ini benar-benar mimpi buruk!

Jaejoong pikir setelah ini mereka akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Tapi, nyatanya ia malah tidur sendirian.

S-E-N-D-I-R-I-A-N!

Hei-hei, sebenarnya apa yang di dalam pikiran tokoh utama kita yang satu ini. Sepertinya ia mengaharapkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Benarkah?

Setelah bisa menguasai diri, Jaejoong segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting pintu tak berdosa itu dengan keras. Ia tidak perduli jika Yunho akan memarahinya nanti. Saat ini _mood_-nya benar-benar jelek. Huh, apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikiran seorang Jung Yunho?

Bagaimana mungkin Jung Yunho bisa mengabaikan makhluk cantik dan se-_sexy_ Kim Jaejoong? Kurasa kepalanya baru saja terbentur, makanya ia bisa melakukan hal ini pada Jaejoong.

Dengan kesal Jaejoong melepas_ heels_-nya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Tidak peduli jika akan merusak benda bodoh itu. Ia pun melepas gaun bodoh yang sudah sejak tadi dikenakannya.

Jaejoong bersumpah, ini terakhir kalinya ia memakai benda-benda menyebalkan itu!

Ia tidak mau memakainya lagi!

Sudah cukup Ibu dan Ibu mertuanya mengerjainya!

Kekesalannya kembali, begitu mengingat paksaan saat Jaejoong harus mengenakan gaun tersebut. Dan sekarang, kekesalannya semakin bertambah karena tingkah Yunho yang membuatnya kesal, jengkel dan juga marah.

Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki itu bersikap dingin padanya?

Masih menstabilkan emosinya, Jaejoong menatap penampilannya di cermin. Saat ini Jaejoong hanya mengenakan celana _boxer_ hitam super pendek. Mengeskpos paha mulusnya yang belum pernah terlihat oleh siapapun. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin besar yang ada di kamar tersebut.

Perlahan, Jaejoong mendekati cermin itu. Melihat setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna. Kulit putihnya yang bersih tanpa noda, otot-otot halus yang terlihat menghiasi perut _sixpack_-nya dan jangan lupakan pinggangnya yang ramping.

Dilihat dari manapun tubuh Jaejoong benar-benar sempurna. Tidak heran jika ia menjadi idola di sekolahnya. Bahkan, banyak pria-pria yang berebut untuk menjadi kekasih Kim (Jung) Jaejoong. Tapi, tidak dengan pria bermarga Jung tersebut.

Yunho bahkan terlihat begitu cuek. Padahal Jaejoong pikir Yunho akan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Tidak ingatkah jika Jung Yunho menciumnya saat pemberkatan mereka tadi? Apa perlu Jung Yunho diingatkan kembali ulasan tersebut?

Jaejoong menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Merasa jengkel dengan laki-laki itu.

Huh, sepertinya Jaejoong harus merencanakan sesuatu untuk Jung Yunho. Jika Yunho tidak mau menyentuhnya, maka Jung Jaejoong akan membuat Jung Yunho **menyentuhnya**! Ia tidak suka dengan sikap dingin pria itu. Sikapnya seperti beruang es yang ada di Kutub Selatan.

Jaejoong melihat bibir _plum_-nya yang basah dan begitu menggoda. Ia memegang bibirnya sendiri. Ahh, ia ingat saat bibir tebal Yunho menyentuh bibirnya. Lembut dan hangat. Astaga, wajahnya memerah lagi!

Pria itu memukul-mukul kepalanya untuk menghilangkannya dari memori otaknya. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Ingatan itu datang tanpa diminta. Bahkan, debaran-debaran halus itu akan muncul jika ada Yunho disampingnya. Jaejoong tahu ia sudah menyukai Yunho sejak awal pertemuan mereka.

Tapi, ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan pria tampan itu padanya. Huh, kenapa ini terlihat begitu sulit? Oh, ayolah Kim Jaejoong kau pasti bisa menaklukan 'beruang kutub' itu. Hei, tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak menyukaimu. Bahkan, Jung Yunho sekalipun.

Meskipun kenyataannya pria itu malah menyuruhnya tidur di kamar yang berbeda.

_Please, _jangan ingatkan Jaejoong tentang hal itu!

Jaejoong mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang tidak tertarik padanya dan itu adalah suaminya sendiri.

Sepertinya ia harus mencari cara agar laki-laki itu melihatnya.

Jaejoong memperlihatkan senyum manis atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seringaian.

"Akan ku buat kau **jatuh cinta **padaku Jung! Lihat saja nanti!" katanya penuh tekad.

Jika pria itu tidak menyukainya, maka dia sendirilah yang akan membuat pria itu menyukainya. Lagipula, salahkan pria itu yang tiba-tiba jadi dingin dan bersikap menyebalkan.

Rencananya pasti akan berhasil!

Hei, tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Kim Jaejoong!

Dan Jung Yunho harus menoleh kearahnya!

Apapun itu, ia akan membuat Yunho jatuh pada pesonanya.

Harus!

.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

_._

_._

* * *

_Q: **Apa ini ff repost?**_

_A: Iya , ini ff repost  
_

_Q: **Ini ff remake ya?**_

_A: Iya, ini saya remake dari ff saya sendiri cuman diganti aja judulnya ^^  
_

_Q: **Ending di chap berapa?**_

_A: Saya tidak bisa memastikan end di chap berapa, soalnya waktu ff yang asli saya bilang END ga ada yang terima -_-a yang ada malah gue yang dimarahin suruh ngelanjutin -_-  
_

_Q: **Eoh? Rada mirip ma ff siapa gitu?**_

_A: Benarkah? Mirip sama punya siapa? Ko saya baru tahu ya -_-a  
_

_._

_Nah, pertanyaannya udah dijawab 'kan, ga ada yang penasaran lagi 'kan. Kalo ada yang masih ingin bertanya lagi dan masih penasaran, silahkan isi kolom review dan tunggu kelanjutannya ^^_

_Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia untuk membaca dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan :)_

_Adios~ #kasih kecupan_


End file.
